Welcome to the world of C0ma
by TheRaichux3
Summary: "Welcome to the world of C0ma. You come here when you are unconscious. In the world of C0ma, You have three lives. When you run out of these lives, you will never wake up. The only way to escape is to make peace with the world and regain your lost memories. But alas, some people just want to watch the world burn," Rated T due to fight scenes and character death. Parings!
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to the world of C0ma

**Hello! Long time no see peeps! Remember me? Raichu? Of course you don't. If you do then you get a free cookie! I've been gone for a rather long time, haven't I? Well, blame Exams and pancakes. But it's fine now, I'm Baaaaackk~ I've been thinking up a new story for a long time, and here it is! Enjoy! By the way, it's my birthday. o-o**

**Chapter 1: Welcome to the world of C0ma**

My eyes slowly open to a world covered in white. Everywhere and everything was white, as far as the eye could see. My body was afloat, but there was no water to be seen. I look up into the sky, or where the sky is supposed to be, and look into the nothingness. I begin to slowly close my eyes again, hoping that this sea of nothingness would take me somewhere.

"Hello..." A soft voice made me quickly open my eyes once more. I blink and look around. Where was this person? Who was this? A flurry of questions echoed through my mind. "I know you are confused. That's okay," The voice said in an assuring tone. My body suddenly slowly stops floating, and starts moving on it's own. My feet touch a surface, and before I knew it I was standing. I didn't know what I was standing on, but I was standing.

"Welcome to the world of C0ma."

"The world... of Coma?"

"No, theres a zero instead of an O, but it's still pronounced "co-ma"

"Coma0?" I scratched my head.

"No, C0ma."

"...C0ma?"

"Better. Welcome to the world of C0ma," The voice started again. "As I said earlier, you must be confused. You shouldn't know who you are or where you came from," I feel as if I should feel surprised, but I don't feel anything. It's like my emotions were sucked away from me. "Look down, you can take a good look at yourself," I look down and see a red haired boy. I had red eyes too. I'm shirtless and I have white pants on. I look ahead again, pretending that the person I was speaking with was in front of me. "You must be wondering why you're here. You're here because you have been knocked out. When people are knocked out, they enter this world. The world of C0ma. In the world of C0ma, you can do anything as if you were in the physical, real world. Don't worry, your body is somewhere safe. Probably. Some things are different in this world than in the real world, however," I nodded. "You see, In this world, you have three lives. If you lose them all, you will never wake up in the real world. You won't just wake up over time as well, you must leave this place in order to wake up. When you lose all of your lives, You will not die, you will stay in this world of nothingness for eternity. No afterlife, just nothingness." I keep wondering to myself if i should react to this or not, so i give a widen my eyes as if i was surprised. "But, there is a way to get more lives. You must kill another. And by kill, i mean take all three lives of another."

"Oh," I said with a nod.

"The only way to leave this world... Is to regain your memories and somehow make peace with the whole world. If you do this, everyone in the world will be able to leave. In order to regain your memories, you must face your worst nightmare. Your worst nightmare's appearance will be like yours at first, but when you encounter it, it will change shape into your true worst nightmare," I nod. suddenly notice myself glowing. Before I knew it, my whole body began to illuminate. I blink, and the light slowly fades away. I look at my arms. I have new clothes. Or at least I know I have a new shirt. I look down to see my reflection. I had a whole new look. My shirt was red and brown, and i had armor on my shoulders. My pants was now brown red and white. My hair was somewhat more spiky, and i had a sword on my left hand. It was red and it had a white cross on it.

"Your identity will remain a mystery, but your current state has one. You are the sword knight."

"Does this mean my name is sword knight?"

"No. It means that you are a sword knight."

"That means it's my name, right?"

"No, i'm saying... ugh. Your real name is not literally, 'Sword knight' I'm giving you a tittle."

"You know my real name?"

"Yes."

"Why don't you tell me?"

"Because deal with it," The voice sighs. "You will now officially enter the world of C0ma. May you have good fortune. Remember: you must make sure the world is at peace so everyone can leave. It is the only way." I nod, and a bright light begins shining below me. I close my eyes tightly. A few moments later, i hear birds chirping and feel blades of grass rub against me. I open my eyes quickly. The sky is blue and there is no cloud in sight. The sun's rays were very bright. I gasp and sit up. I'm not sure where I am. I get up slowly and see my sword on the ground next to me. I pick it up. "Where am i supposed to be..? or, better yet, what am i supposed to do?" I sigh.

"Hello." I gasp when i hear a voice behind me. I stagger away out of fear and reflexively hold my sword tightly. Before I knew it, i was pointing my sword at a girl with white hair. There was a blue orb on her forehead. She had blue markings on her face, and she had a tiara on. Her hair was curled up and she wore white clothing. There are small robots behind her. Drones? is that what you call them? She stares at me with a blank face. We were both quiet for a moment. I gasp as i suddenly come to a realization that I actually felt scared for a moment. My emotions must be returning.

"Uh... Hello," I say. I don't want to attack just yet. I don't know if she's a threat or not.

"Hello." She replied.

"Are you going to attack me?"

"Only if you pose a threat," I slowly lower my sword. I try to smile softly.

"I don't plan to attack you."

"Good," I sigh out of relief. "Do you know where we are?" The girl shakes her head. I turn around.

"Okay. Thanks anyway." I start walking off, and i start to hear footsteps behind me. I turn to see that the footsteps was the girl. She was following me. "You can go now." She nods. I start walking ahead, and i start to hear footsteps behind me again. I began to assume that was her walking away, but the footsteps did not get any quieter. I turn around quickly and see the girl was still following me. "Uh, why are you following me?" She doesn't say anything. "Please stop following me," I ask. She nodded. I take a step forward and hear the girl take a step towards me. I turn around again. "Can you please stop?" I asked again. She nodded. "Why do you nod, yet you're going to follow me anyway? Come on." The girl nods. I groan a bit. "Stop nodding like that! It's starting to creep me out! You know English, right? Then say something! Anything!"

"Hi." She said. I groan and face-palm.

"This is really simple, really, really simple! Listen, okay!? You are going to turn around, and do some other things that I don't care about. Got it?" She nods. I groan loudly. "You're just saying that aren't you! You're going to follow m-" Without a warning, the girl slaps my cheek. Being caught off guard, I collapse. The girl stares down at me as I get up. I rub my cheek. "That hurt," I said. I sigh deeply. No matter what I say, you're gonna follow me anyway, huh? Okay then, fine! That's fine with me! Be that way! Sheesh." I start mumbling as i walk ahead. I don't even have to check, I already know she's following me. I sigh deeply and begin to calm myself down. I gotta think... Where are we going anyway? My thoughts begin to rush as I walk toward seemingly nowhere.

"What's your name anyway?" I asked the girl.

"I do not know." The girl said. I shrug.

"Join the club," I replied.

**Meanwhile...**

"So the only way to get out is to kill everyone, huh?" A white haired boy with purple eyes stared up into nothingness, listening to a voice from above.

"Yes. It is the only way. You must kill everyone. No matter what they say. Even if they say they want peace. If there is peace, there will be no way you can escape. And no matter what, if they ask why you're trying to kill them, do not tell them i told you this." The voice explained. The white haired boy nods. A bright light illuminates his body, and he gains a black and purple fur coat and shirt. His pants and shoes are also black and purple. He gains small taser shaped mechanisms behind him.

"Those are called Dynamos. You will use them as a source of your power. Your name will remain a mystery, but your tittle will be Psychic Tracer. The boy nods, and a bright light teleports him away.

**Red haired boy's POV**

We've been walking for a long time, and I have no idea what we're going to do. Well, I don't know what she's going to do after i have an idea, but I guess I have to keep an eye on her. She might actually find another person get killed somehow.

"Look! A village!" I shouted. I grin as i glance over to the girl. Her eyes slightly widen. "Lets go!" I scream. I start running. I look behind me to see her actually floating. My eyes widen. "You didn't tell me you could fly!" She doesn't reply. I sigh. "You could have just carried me while flying or something."

"I refuse." She finally replied.

"I'm not that heavy!" I suddenly catch myself. What was i thinking? How would a thin girl like her carry me? Ugh. I sigh again as we slowly draw near the village.

"Stop!" I hear a voice scream. We both turn around to see a white creature with a sword. It was glaring at us.

"What is that!?" I screamed.

"I believe that is a Phoru."

"A what?"

"Hey!" The Phoru screamed. The Phoru had suspenders on, but no shirt. "I'm going to kill the both of you!"

"Why? We didn't even do anything," I said.

"My sensors tell me that this Phoru is rather weak," Eve said.

"What!? Why you..!" The Phoru began screaming and charging at me. I gasp, and my body began moving on it's own. I dash at the Phoru and began attacking it. I started hitting it with a chain of combos.

"Mega Slash!" I suddenly scream. My eyes widen. I didn't even mean to scream that! My body swings my sword, and i suddenly put everything I have into this 'mega slash' The Phoru is knocked away as a result. I start breathing heavily. I have control of my body again. I turn to see The girl. Her face is blank, as usual. I turn to the Phoru. It looks lifeless. It's threatening demeanor it was showing earlier had just faded away.

"I think i killed it," I said. I shrug. I'm sure that the little guy has at least two more lives left, else i don't think it would have attacked us. Oh well. I walk towards the girl. "Let's go," I said. The girl nods again, and we walk to the village entrance. There was no one to be found. "Hello!?" I shouted. No answer. I sigh. I look to my right and see a sign that says 'Ruben Village'

"This is Ruben Village, huh?"I said. I only said that out loud so I could inform the girl. The girl nods. I walk ahead and she follows, as always. I start searching for any sign of human life. I began thinking: Was anyone even here to begin with? That was stupid since this place was obviously built by other people, but I couldn't help but wonder. It was just that lifeless. I sigh.

"This place is empty," I say.

"Halt," I hear a stern voice behind me. It can't be the phoru again, that's impossible. I turn around to see a man with black hair approach us. His eye was covering his right eye, but his left brown eye was glaring at me. He had a white shirt with some armor, and he had black pants. His left arm... It wasn't human. It was mechanical. His sword was thin and black. This description in a nutshell? He looked pretty threatening.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot let you leave here alive," My eyes widen. His tone was serious, yet somewhat sad.

"What?" I said. He drew his sword and pointed it at me. I gasp and reflexively enter a battle stance.

"Hey!" I screamed at the girl. "Run away! This guy looks strong!" The girl nods and glides away from the both of us. I started running at the man. C'mon... I need those skills that I had before when i was fighting that Phoru! The man starts waving his sword around, and then slowly puts it near his waist.

"Hyper sonic slash!" I blink, and the man wasn't there anymore. He was gone. I start looking for him. I turn around and see him with his sword pointed out behind me.

"When did you-" My eyes widen. I instantly collapse. Before I knew it, my eyes became heavy. He didn't just slide past me. He cut me. Not just once though. Alot. Too many for me to count... He was... too fast... Suddenly, everything becomes dark.

**Narrator's**** POV**

Without a doubt, the battle was over. The white haired girl stared at the both of them. She stared at the black haired man, then the red haired boy. The red haired boy was definitely in trouble. She wanted to save him somehow, but how would she do it? Would she carry him somehow? No, He would be too heavy and he'd slow her down. Would she use the drones to do it? No, she did not know the limits of the drones, it would be too risky. Low on options, She quickly turns around and retreats. The black haired man walks to the red haired boy and holds his sword with both of his hands. He points it down at the boy and lifts his sword up, preparing to finish him off. Suddenly, A green haired woman dashes to his aid. She had green eyes and green clothing on. She had a sword in hand as well. The sun illuminated her black and green bow. She glares at the black haired man furiously.

"I won't let you do anything to him!" The woman screamed. The man glares back.

"I'm sorry, but i can't let either of you go."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I have my reasons."

"Then I have no choice." Without thinking, she draws her sword. "Evoke!" She screamed unconsciously. With a wave of her sword, an orb of wind appears before them both and explodes near them. The woman puts away her sword and dashes away quickly with the boy. The man puts his arm near his face, trying to stand his ground against the wind. Before he knew it, they were gone. The woman ran and ran and didn't look back.

**Meanwhile...**

The white haired girl kept gliding away. She was back at the plains. Fleeing was the only thing on her mind. She needed to get away. She kept gliding away until she didn't know what she was gliding away from anymore. Suddenly, she spots a black haired girl with a pony tail. The white haired girl decided to approach her. Surely she would know what to do. The black haired girl's ponytail was held with a fox hairpin. She had a black and white dress and a black and orange spear. She has black stockings and black shoes. "I have to somehow make this world find peace... But how..?" The white haired girl taps the black haired girl's shoulder. The black haired girl shrieks silently and turns around.

"Who're you?" She asked.

**End of Chapter 1**

**Well? How was it? Just a quick note: These guys are the original Elgang, no OC's. I promise.**


	2. Chapter 2: Triple Trouble

**Sorry it took a while for me to finish this, I accidently didn't save when i X'd this out, so yeah.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Triple Trouble**

My eyes open quickly to the world of whiteness again. I blink a few times. This can't be real... I'm laying on my back, though. I slowly begin to stand up and look up into the sky.

"Hello?" I asked. I start looking around for the voice to show up again.

"Hello," The voice said. Phew, at least it's here.

"Hi. Uh, why am i here?"

"Well, you're here because you have either been killed or knocked unconscious. Fortunately for you, you're just unconscious. You have been severely wounded, but you're not dead." The voice said. Another rush of relief washes over me as i sigh.

"Thank goodness," I said.

"It's actually kind of funny. It's like, Unconscious-ception."

"Unconscious... what?"

"Nothing. You'll be waking up soon, in the world of C0ma of course. Goodbye," And with that, a bright light covered my field of vision. It didn't really make much of a difference, I couldn't see much in the first place. I suddenly gasp for air to see an old, wooden ceiling. What...? Where am i? I sit up and look down. I'm in some old abandoned house. The windows in the room were broken, and the walls were as grey and depressing as an ice cream cone crushed on the floor. I put my hand on my chest and feel bandages around it. They were long, white, thick and bandages. They're covering most of my body too. My sword and sword were gone too. I'm in covers too, they feel and look really old. There isn't even a bed below me.

"You're awake!" A woman with green hair soon entered the room. She had a bow and green clothing on. She had a small sword sheathed near he waist, and there was a ribbon around her hair. I gasp.

"Who are you you!? Where are we!?" I screamed.

"Whoa. Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you," She said with a soft, assuring smile. "We're in Elder village, and I don't know who I am," Her smile slightly fades away. I sigh deeply.

"Sorry, I panicked there for a second," I said.

"That's okay," The woman walks over to me. She crosses her legs and sits beside me. "Want to tell me what happened?"

**Meanwhile...**

"So let me get this straight. You were with some red haired boy and you went to some village named Ruben or something. Then he was defeated by some black haired man. When he was defeated, you wanted to save him, but you couldn't. So you ran all the way here and found me. Right?" The black haired girl said. The white haired girl nods."Okay. I guess we're going to stay together from here on out, so I might as well give you a name."

"Do you want a name as well?" The white haired girl asked.

"Well, i don't really need a name. I guess you can just call me Eight."

"Okay,"

"Hmm... How about... We call you, Evelyn! Or Eve for short!" Said Eight. Eve nods.

"Okay," She said.

"Oh. Theres two of them," A voice suddenly echoed behind them.. The both of them quickly turn around to see a man with white hair and purple eyes. A wide grin was on his face. He had purple and black clothing and black dynamos. "A perfect test for my abilities...!"

**Meanwhile... **

"I see. So that white haired girl was your friend," The green haired woman said. The red haired boy felt a little guilty, even though she had just saved his life, he knew that he couldn't just tell a stranger what just happened to him. But, he told her anyway. Something about her told him she's an ally.

"Well I don't really consider her a friend, she just followed me," The red haired boy said.

"So she's a stalker?"

"No, she's not a stalker, she was just..." The red haired boy clears his throat. "She was a girl who was lost and needed some help, that's it,"

"Oh wow. He's awake!" A purple haired girl's voice echoed in the room. The green haired woman turns to the purple haired girl. The door behind her creeks as it closes slowly. She had a black dress and a creepy looking hairpin that appeared to be smiling. She also had a purple staff in her hand, so it was safe to say that she was a magician. "I'm glad you're awake! You don't want to know the trouble I had to go through just to take care of yo-"

"So anyway, I might need help finding that girl again, cause she might be in trouble again. So can you help me?" The boy asked the woman. He completely ignored the purple haired girl.

"Hey! I'm right here you know!" The boy turns to the purple haired girl. She had an angry look on her face "Who's this?" The boy asked. The purple haired girl shrieked or a second for a second.

"You idiot! I just told you! I helped take care of you!"

"Oh. Thanks, i guess," The boy looks back at the green haired girl.

"I guess!? You should be kissing my feet right now!"

"So, will you help me?" The boy completely ignores the purple haired girl yet again.

"Pay attention to me when i'm talking to you!" The purple haired girl screamed. She had an an infuriated look on her face. The boy turns slowly at the purple haired girl.

"Hey. It's rude for you to just butt in in conversations like that."

"You're one to talk! It's rude to ignore someone!"

"Oh, You were talking to me?" The purple haired girl starts screaming in frustration.

"That's enough. Both of you apologize to each other," The green haired girl said.

"What!? Why would I have to apologize! He has to apologize to me! You need to learn some manners, kid!" The purple haired girl shouted.

"Kid!? I bet i'm older than you!" The red haired boy shouted back. The green haired girl's face slowly lowers. Her face looked like she was trying to gather all of her anger at once.

"I can already tell that you're not!"

"You wanna bet!?"

"Sure!"

"IF THE BOTH OF YOU DON'T STOP I WILL-"

**Later...**

After a long, long, very horrifying lecture, so horrifying that if we showed it we'd have to make this fanfiction rating up to M. Both the purple haired girl and the red haired boy both shiver with fear.

"NOW SAY SORRY TO EACH OTHER," The green haired woman's voice was close to a demon's.

"S-Sorry!" They both said.

"Good," Her voice was back to normal, and she gave a soft smile.

"S-Scary..." The red haired boy said with another shiver.

"So you were talking about needing help finding your friend?" The green haired woman asked. The red haired boy gasped out of fear before talking. He gulps.

"Y-Yeah. I did," He said. The boy was still shivering with fear.

"Why are you shivering?" The woman asked.

"I-I'm not shivering!" The boy shivers even more.

"You don't need to be afraid, I'm not going to kill you," The woman said.

"B-But, what you said earlier.."

"Oh just forget about that," The woman said with a smile.

"She might try it on you while you sleep, kid," The purple haired girl said with a smirk. The boy started sweating heavily with a horrified look on his face.

"Hey! Don't say that. Let's calm down here," The woman said.

"You're the one who said it!"

"If you don't shut up for five seconds, I might try it on you too while you sleep," The green haired woman glared at the purple haired girl. The purple haired girl gulped and looked away. The boy sighs deeply.

"Okay so uh, now that that's over with, I still need help finding my friend," The boy said. The purple haired girl turns around back at him and the woman. The woman turns to the boy as well.

"I thought you said she wasn't really your friend."

"She isn't, but i feel like she's my responsibility," The red haired boy said.

"I'm sorry, but what's your name?" The purple haired girl asked. The boy turns to the girl.

"Uh, I don't really have a name."

"We can call you Red." The green haired woman suggested. The boy nodded.

"Sure. I'll go with that." Red said.

"My name will be Green for now," The woman said.

"Since the both of you are naming yourselves by your hair color, I'll name myself Purple!" Purple exclaimed.

"Hey, what did i say about interrupting conversations?" Red said. Purple opens her mouth and points her finger at Red, preparing to scream at him. Green crosses her arms and shakes her head at Purple. Purple turns away and starts mumbling curse words.

"Anyway, We should get going now.." Red slowly stands up. "This floor was killing me anyway."

"You sure you're ready to go? I mean, you were out cold back there," Green said.

"I'm fine. We can go." Red said.

"Your shirt and sword is over there," Purple said. She points at the floor. Red's shirt was on the floor on the other side of the room.

"Thanks, uh... What's your name?" Red said. Purple clenches her fists and starts mumbling even harder. A slight dark aura started emitting from her, and a spark of intent gleamed from her eyes. She started waving her wand slowly.

"Purple?" Green's voice sounded like a demon's. Purple's waving stops short as her eyes meet with Green's. A furious glare was on her face, and an even stronger aura was emitting from her, and an even stronger spark of intent was on her eyes. Purple's eyes stop sparking and her aura dissipated. Green's aura disappears as well as her spark of intent. Red walks over and puts on his shirt and picks up his sword.

"Alright, Let's go," Red said.

"Okay," Green said.

"Fine," Purple said.

**Meanwhile...**

Eight, Eve and the man in purple and black have a stand off. They have already engaged in battle. Eve was hiding behind Eight, due to the fact that she did not know how to fight. For some odd reason, her body was not like Eight's, who moved on it's own when it came to fighting. Both Eight and the man in black were breathing heavily.

"You're pretty good, better than I expected," The man said.

"Same to you," Eight said. "Why are you attacking us anyway?"

"That's for me to know, and for you to never find out."

"I see. Okay then. I don't really think theres much of a reason for us to fight, then."

"You want a reason? Fine: I want to kill you. That should be enough reasoning for you," With that, the man charged Eight. Eight prepared herself. The man's dynamo's begin to move in front of the man. They create a small electric field in front of him as he moves forward. Eight jumps out of the way as he dashes past her. The man quickly turns around and jumps away from Eight. He then fires three blasts at her. The blasts create tiny explosions. Eight sidesteps away from the blasts' explosions while she closes in at the man. The man lands, and Eight gets a chance to attack.

"Wolf Claw!" Eight screamed without thinking. She spins and swings her spear at the man. The man flinches as Eight delivers the final attack by swinging her spear yet again, sending him flying. Eight quickly turns around and sprints at Eve.

"Lets get out of here!" Eight screamed. Eve nods. Little do they know, the man was starting to get up as they spoke.

"Quake Buster!" Eight turns around and gasps. The man's Dynamos begin to gather energy in front of him and the energy makes the shape of an orb. The man quickly jumps and kicks the orb to the ground, creating surges on the ground. The surges quickly begins to reach Eight. Eight quickly jumps out of the way. The surges start to head right for Eve.

"Eve! Look out!" Eight shouted. Eve quickly glides over the surge coming for her. The man gasps.

"What? She glided over it? That's amazing! That shouldn't be even possible!" The man looks at Eve in awe. Eight decides to make this a chance to attack. She sprints at the man and punches him with everything she has. The man shouts in pain and his eyes widen. He glares at Eight as he slowly puts his hands on his chest. Eight pulls her fist and starts sprinting away towards Eve.

"Let's go! C'mon!" Eight shouted. Eve nods and they both start to escape. The man slowly begins to get up. Despite the fact he has been beaten, a smirk was on his face. He started laughing frantically.

"Hahahahahaha! That white haired girl...I want to see more...I want to see how strong you can become! Kyahahahahaha!"

"Is that guy laughing?" Eight said. She turned her head to see the man from a distance. His laughter was so loud that they could hear it from there. She sighs and turns to Eve.

"Eve, When I was fighting that guy, my body just moved on it's own. I mean, I didn't even know I could do all of that! But if it's like that for everyone, why didn't your body move like mine?" Eight asked. Eve shrugs. "Ugh. This world is confusing.."

"Stop right there!" Both Eve and Eight stop in their tracks. The voice came from a Phoru.

"What? Who said tha-... Oh my goodness!" Eight's eyes widen in horror. It couldn't be possible, she must have been seeing things or something. There was no way such a cute voice could come from this. Eve didn't even look at it yet. Eight taps on her shoulder, and she turns around. Eve's eyes widen. There was a giant, mechanical Phoru standing beside them. It had the same clothing as the previous Phoru that attacked Red and Eve. The giant Mechanical Phoru puts it's hands on it's hips triumphantly.

"My name is William Phoru, and I have just regained my memories!" Eve and Eight gasp.

"What!?" Eight shouted. William Phoru's mecha-Phoru puts it's arms out, and it's hands pulls inside it's arms. Machine guns come out of it. "Any last words!?" He shouted.

"How did you create that, William?" Eve asked calmly.

"Well, you're going to die anyway, so i might as well tell you! I found plans in Altera! No one was around.. So I just took them! Plus, it's amazing what materials you can find in that place!" William shouted. Eve nods.

"I see," She said. Eight suddenly gasps.

"Eve! Eve! I have a really good idea! Come here for a second!" Eight leans over to Eve's non-human-like ear. Eve gasps and nods.

"I was thinking of the exact same thing," Eve said.

"What? Did you read my mind or something? Was that why you were talking so calmly?" Eight asked. Eve nods.

"Hey! I'm still here you know!" William exclaimed.

"Ready?" Eight asked. Eve nods. With that, they start running towards the Mecha-Phoru. The Mecha phoru starts firing bullets at them. The bullets trailed behind them as they ran under the Mecha Phoru. The Mecha Phoru stops firing bullets and turns it's head around. William gasps after seeing that they were trying to escape.

"Oh, no you don't!" William shouted. The Mecha Phoru turns around slowly, making mechanical noises as it moved it's feet.

"What's all this ruckus about?"

"Huh?" The Mecha Phoru spots the man that had black hair beside him. His sword was sheathed near his waist as he looked up at the mechanical monster.

"Yes! I found you! It's about time! I want to settle the score with you, you took one of my lives! Now I only have 1 life left!" William screamed. The man stared at the machine with calm intent. He grabs his sheathed sword and continues to stare at the Phoru. "Now, Get ready to die!" William screamed.

"Kekeke... What's this?" The white haired man from earlier shortly arrives to the scene. He stared up at the Mecha-Phoru with interest. He was at the opposite side of The Phoru, so he only saw it's back. The Mecha Phoru turns it's head to see him with a wide smirk on his face.

"What? Who're you?"

"The one who is going to kill you!" The white haired man screamed. Suddenly, Red, Purple and Green arrive to the village. They could see the three of them from the there. A gust of wind made the grass lean against their feet gently.

"Oh my goodness.. Is that a giant robot?" Purple tried her best not to shriek.

"I think it'd be best if we just hid and see how this plays out," Green said. Purple nods. The three of them run to a distant house. They run behind it and peek their heads through it to watch.

Thank goodness they're not in the village.. That would have been trouble," Purple said. Green nodded.

"Yeah," She said.

"Why don't we just go over there and face them? I mean, I'm sure we can take them," Red said.

"Don't be stupid, we wouldn't be able to fight the three of them, I mean, we don't even know how to fight," Purple said.

"Yeah we do, our bodies will do it for us."

"There's no possible way we can just fight them!"

"Yes there is! I bet we could-"

"Do you both really think this is the best time to fight!?" Green exclaimed. They both fell silent. Green sighs and continues to watch the three of them.

**Meanwhile...**

Eight and Eve continue to run away. The grass around them started turning into concrete. They look ahead to see a village.

"Look! A village! Yes!" Eight said. They run into the village without even looking at the sign. The houses around them are rowed together, and there was a huge statue of a man in the middle of the village. They both run to the statue and stop running.

"I think... I think we lost them.." Eight said. She put her hands on her knees. She was exhausted. Eve was fine, because she didn't even run at all. But, little did they know, there was a shadowy transparent figure on top of the statue. It looked almost exactly like Eight, but black and transparent. It's eyes were yellow like Eights, but this shadow's eyes were glowing. Besides her body, that's all it actually had. It had no mouth, no nose, nothing else but Eight's body, and a pair of glowing yellow eyes. It jumped out of the statue and landed on the ground, crouching as it landed. It didn't even make a sound. Eve turns around and spots the figure. Her eyes widen at the sight of it. She almost thought she was seeing things.

"Eight... Look," Eve started tapping Eight's shoulder. Eight turns to see the shadowy figure who looked exactly like her. She gasps and walks toward it.

"This... This is my so called 'worst nightmare'..isn't it?" Eight asked. Eve nods.

"I guess so," She answered. The shadowy figure didn't move at all from it's spot. It's eyes stared at the both of them with no emotion what so ever. Eight gulps.

"Alright then... I guess we're supposed to fight or something?" Eight asked. She enters a fighting stance slowly with uncertainty in her eyes. The shadow begins sprinting away. Eight gasps.

"Hey! Come back! Eve, let's go!" Eight shouted. Eve nods and the both of them dash after the shadow.

"If i take this thing out, I'll be able to regain my memories...!" Eight shouted.

**End of Chapter 2**

**You must be wondering, "Why doesn't William know Eve and Ara!? DANGIT RAI I'M GOING TO KEEL YOU" Well, Technically, William only encounters Aisha, Elsword and Rena. Soo... He wouldn't know who they are. **


	3. Chapter 3: There are no winners in war

**Chapter**** 3: There are no winners in war**

William, The black haired man, and the white haired man have a standoff at the plains near Ruben Village. William's mecha-Phoru was so large, that it's shadow covered almost the whole village. The gust of wind that blew against them fades away and the black haired man unsheathes his blade. The man with white hair clenches his fists and grins. The mecha-phoru William was wielding aimed it's weapons at the both of them. Both men started dashing at the machine while it was firing rounds of bullets at them. The bullets tailed behind them both as they charged at it. The white haired man runs up to it and punches its stomach. The bullets stopped firing and the white haired man stated punching its stomach more and more. William started shouting as if he was getting hit himself. The sound being created was similar to a drum roll. Meanwhile, The black haired man jumps onto the mecha-Phoru's arm. With a single slash, it's arm detaches. The black haired man began climbing to the top of the mecha-phoru. Meanwhile, the white haired man continued to punch the mecha-phoru. With a battle cry and a final punch, the mecha-phoru's stomach is soon destroyed. A hole was left behind.

"Are they working together!?" Red shouted.

"Shh!" Purple said. The white haired man enters the machine and sees William phoru, strapped on to a chair with all sorts of controls around him. He was frozen in fear. The white haired man grins and cracks his knuckles. Meanwhile, the black haired man is at the top of the mecha-phoru. With a single slash, the head flies off. A hole is left behind, and the black haired man looks inside it . He sees the white haired man punching William. William desperately tries to reach over to a button that has the word EJECT on it.

"EMP Shock!" He shouted. Within seconds, the mechanical monster is detonated by an electric explosion created by the white haired man. The black haired man gasps and falls off. Fortunately, he is unharmed. William Phoru flies off screaming. He somehow managed to press the EJECT button. He screams as his body is flung into the air. The debris that used to be the mecha phoru was now in flames. The white haired man slowly walks out of it as the flames rage on.

"I thought you'd go after me first," The black haired man said.

"I didn't think you'd go after the robot first either," The white haired man replied. Meanwhile, William phoru's body began to plummet to the ground violently. He created a trail of dirt as his body drifted right next to Red, Purple and Green. He lied on his back as the three of them watch the phoru in horror. William slowly moves its head to the three of them.

"Rena... Elsword... Aisha... You're here..." William said weakly. The three of them gasp.

"What? I think you've confused us with different people..." Purple said.

"I regained my memories... I remember the three of you... You stopped me...when i was causing...trouble in this...same village..." Explained William.

"Really?" Green asked.

"You're not actually believing this, are you?" Purple said. Green shrugs.

"If he really regained his memories, why shouldn't we?" Green said. Purple rolls her eyes.

"Elsword..." Red, or as it seemed, Elsword, gasped. He nods.

"Uh.. yeah?" He felt a little weird answering to that name.

"Elsword... You... I've... Always looked up to you... this is... my last life... please... get out of this place..." William pleaded. Red nodded.

"Y-Yeah. I will," Red assured. William slowly moved his head away from the three of them, and sighed deeply. He smiles, and his sigh slowly fades away. And so does his life. Green sighs deeply.

"I think... I think to respect him... We should change our names to what he called us." Green said. Red nods in agreement.

"Okay," Elsword said. They both had officially changed their names. Rena and Elsword turn to Purple, or as it seemed, Aisha.

"What?" She asked. She crosses her arms. She was reluctant to change her name. "Oh no," She said. "I'm not changing my name! We literally just met this guy and you expect me to change my name for him?! If a random person came out of nowhere and told you your real name was, oh i don't know, Sally or something, would you believe it? I sure wouldn't!"

"Aisha..." Rena said. She had a look of disappointment on her face.

"Don't call me that!" Purple shouted. She refused to change her name. Elsword continues to stare at William's body. He didn't know if he should feel sad, but he definitely felt sorry for him. Suddenly, a faint light beamed from the sky and William's body slowly fades away. Elsword gasps.

"Guys! William's body disappeared!" Elsword shouted. Both Rena and Purple gasp and look at where William body is, or, was. Any trace left of him vanished.

"Whoa," Purple said.

"The fight is starting!" Rena said. Purple and Elsword turn back to see the white haired man and the black haired man staring at each other. The flames of debris were raging on beside them. Within seconds, the two dashed at each other. The white haired man's dynamos circle in front of him and create a small electric field. The black haired man stops running and sidesteps away from him. His field disappears, and it leaves him right open.

"Cut Tendon!" Acting on reflexes, the black haired man slashes the white haired man's tendons. The white haired man shouts in pain. The black haired man started slashing the white haired man multiple times then finishes his combo with an uppercut. The white haired man is sent flying as the black haired man followed.

"Shockwave!" The black haired man swings his sword at white haired man, but the blade doesn't touch him. Instead, a wave of pure energy is sent at him. The white haired man's eyes widen as his body is suddenly sent flying at the ground. His body lands on the ground so violently, that his body was lifted up for a brief moment from pure momentum. The black haired man lands before him and stabs the ground with his blade. He lets go of his blade and picks up the man with his human arm. He puts his mechanical arm out at him, and energy started gathering at it's palm. The white haired man's eyes widen.

"Cannon Blade!" He shouted. He lets go of the white haired man for a second and fires a large blast at him. The white haired man screams and is sent flying with the blast. What was left behind was a flaming trail of grass. The white haired man lied on the ground at the end of the trail. His face and clothes had mud all over it, and some of his clothes was on fire. The black haired man sheaths his blade and begins to walk away.

"You... You messed up my clothes!" The black haired man gasps at the white haired man's voice. The white haired man was already back on his feet. He tried wiping off some mud on his clothes. There were some pieces of his clothes that were burnt away. The white haired man was obviously angry. There was a fixed glare on his face. Suddenly, without even thinking, the man crosses his arms and lightning strikes his body from the sky. He uncrosses his arms quickly and lightning began to stream around him. He stares at his hands in surprise. There were purple signs on the back of his hands, and he was now floating. He clenches them and grins widely.

"What happened to you?" The black haired man asked.

"I can feel it... The power... This is incredible! Kyahahahaha!" The white haired man continued to laugh. Unfazed, the black haired man quickly unsheathed his blade. The white haired man points at the black haired man.

"I'll test this new power on you... You'll be my experiment!" He shouted.

**Meanwhile...**

Eight and Eve continue to chase after Eight's look-a-like. They run past Elder and right into a rocky valley. There were houses around as well, and the air was as dry a raisin.

"Where are we..?" Eight asked.

"We need to focus on the situation at hand, Eight," Eve answered. Eight nods. The shadow was far away from them, but they could still see it. They continue to tail behind it.

"Stop right there!" A strong voice echoed.

"Ignore that voice! We need to keep going! This might be our only chance!" Eight shouted. The two of them inched closer and closer to the shadow. The shadow was within arm's reach, and Eight began reaching out to it. Suddenly, a blonde boy with a white and blue cannon lands in front of them. He crouched as a small crater was created below him. He had blue and white armor, and a scarf on as well. He had a small handgun on his other hand and pointed it at Eve and Eight.

"Who are you? What're your names?" The boy asked. Eight looks over the blonde man's shoulder and sees her shadow getting away.

"The shadow!" She shouted.

"Huh? Shadow?" He asked.

"I'm sorry!" Without warning, Eight punches the boy in the gut. Despite the fact that he had armor on, he shouted in pain. Eight then jumps on the boy's shoulder and uses it as a platform to jump away. Eve flies over the blonde man and follows Eight. The man falls to his knees and turns over to them both. He starts glaring at the both of them. Eve and Eight continue to run after the shadow.

"Gigantic Impact!" The both of them gasp. This voice was the boy that they just encountered. Within seconds, a figure bolted to the ground before them. It was so fast, they couldn't even recognize who it was. Sand filled the air around them. The sand flies away, and the air clears up. The both of them look in awe to see the very same boy before them. He had a blue helmet on with small feathers at the back of it. You didn't need to look at his face to know that this time, he meant business. He pointed his pistol at the both of them again.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you pass," The boy said. There was a bit of anger to his words.

"But I... Look, I'm sorry for hitting you, i really am! But i'm in a hurry-"

"You really expect me to believe you? After you attacked me like that, it's all the more reason to stop you, If theres one thing i can't stand, it's people up to no good." Eight enters a battle stance desperately. She knew he had somewhat of a point. In his eyes, she was the bad guy. But she didn't have time to explain herself. The shadow was getting away.

"I'm sorry, but if you're going to get in our way then i'll have to take you down!" Eight said. The boy enters a battle stance.

"Alright, go ahead and try," The boy said. Eight turns to Eve.

"Eve! you have to go find my shadow and somehow stop it from running!" Eve nods and starts dashing away.

"Oh no you don't!" The boy shouted. Eight runs to her defence. Within seconds, they were both running at each other. They both didn't know what to do do, or how to fight, they just waited for their reflexes to kick in. Their weapons clash, and they have a deadlock. The two of them furiously glare at each other.

**Meanwhile...**

The sound of clashing was heard all around, despite the fact The white haired man's fists were not made of metal. His punches now packed an unbelievable force to them, and had electric waves following each strike. The black haired man struggled to keep swinging his blade. Through each clash, his swings were getting weaker and weaker. In order to trade blows, the black haired man's strength had to match the white haired man's. And the white haired's man's strength was incredible. He had to put all of his strength into every swing, ant it was wearing him out quickly. Another punch is thrown at him, and he barely is able to match it's strength by parrying it. The black haired man glances at the white haired man. The white haired man was showing no signs of fatigue It was hard to believe that this relentless assault was all reflexes.. He had that same grin on his face the whole time. The black haired man nods and holds his blade with both his human arm and mechanical arm. He strikes back with everything he has. The white haired man blocks it by creating a cross shape with his arms. Amazingly, his arms weren't cut. Even his jacket wasn't cut. They have a deadlock for a bit, then the white haired man uncrosses his arms. It was as if his blade wasn't even there to begin with. The black haired man's blade flies away from his hands.

"Wow!" Elsword shouted. Purple and Rena didn't even try to hush him. They were awestruck. The black haired man's blade's edge stabs the ground, leaving it standing. The black haired man turns to it. His eyes widen in shock and horror.

"Don't you know it's bad to take you eyes off of your opponent!?" The white haired man shouted. Suddenly, a fist pounds against the black haired man's cheek. His face turns from the pure power of the attack. His saliva flies through the air like a bullet being shot out of a gun. The white haired man starts rapidly punching him. In the stomach, in the face, in the chest, you name it, everywhere in his body. He was laughing the whole time. He finally finishes his relentless attack by punching him in the gut. The black haired man gasps for air and falls to his knees. The white haired man then clasps his hands together and strikes the man in the head, knocking him down. The white haired man quickly lifts his foot up and smashes it on the black haired man's head. He started laughing manically.

"This power...! It's even more than I imagined! Who knows what I can do!?" He started laughing even louder. He suddenly does a flip kick without physically touching the black haired man, but the electric waves lifts his body up. The man lands and quickly turns around to grab the black haired man's shirt. The black haired man desperately tries to get him off by trying to pull the white haired man's hands away.

"Oh, You want you sword back?" The white haired man pulls him closer to his face. "Okay, fine. It would be too easy if i won like this!" The white haired man then slowly lifts the black haired man and tosses him over his shoulder. He was flying towards his blade. His eyes widen from pain as his back lands on his blade's handle. His body slowly slides off and his body leans against his blade. He slowly begins to close his eyes.

"Quake Buster!" He hears the white haired man's voice and opens his eyes. He didn't want to lose like this. He quickly gets up to see surges rushing at him. He dashes towards it.

"Shadow Step!" He shouted. Suddenly, his whole body becomes transparent as he dashes toward the surges. He dashes right past it without even getting hurt. His temporary transparency fades away as he runs at the white haired man.

"Hyper sonic slash!" He shouted. He quickly dashes forward and dashes right past the white haired man.

"Uh oh! This might be it for the white haired guy!" Elsword shouted. He knew this move all too well. The black haired man slides past the white haired man. "He's going to go down in three... two... one!" Elsword shouted. The white haired man didn't collapse at the time Elsword predicted. He put his elbow and knee together, as if he was blocking something. He turns around and grins at the black haired man. The black haired man turns at him and his eyes widened.

"You... You blocked it!? The black haired man shouted. Elsword gasps.

"Wh-What!?" Elsword shouted.

"He blocked it... That move was even similar to my Fatality attack!" Rena shouted.

"Whoa... He must be really good!" Elsword said.

"This power must be limitless! Are you ready to die!?" The white haired man shouted. The black haired man pointed his blade at the white haired man. He couldn't back down. If he was going to be killed here, then he might as well die fighting. Suddenly, the lightning aura around the white haired man disappeared. The white haired man gasps and looks at the back of his palms. The symbols were gone. "I stand corrected," He said. The black haired man smiles.

"Not so cocky anymore, huh?" He said. The white haired man glares at him.

"It doesn't matter that my power disappeared! You're still dead!" He shouted. He lifts his fist up. He then suddenly gasps and looks at his arm. It was shaking from weakness. He was far more fatigued than he thought. He glances at the black haired man. He didn't show it much, but he was shaking from weakness as well. They both couldn't fight for much longer. They didn't need to say it. They both just knew. They knew that they had to finish this fight with one final attack. They wait for their reflexes to kick in. Within seconds, they both dashed at each other.

"Dynamo Configuration! Magetron!" The white haired man shouted without thinking. He dashed at the black haired man and three disks started revolving around him.

"Hyper sonic slash!" The black haired man shouted without thinking. He running even faster. The white haired man lifted his fist in the air and throws it at him. Within a second, they both slide past each other. The white haired man's fist was in front of him, and the black haired man's blade was in front of him. It grew quiet for a while. Then, the white haired man collapses and falls to his knees. He then slowly collapses. The black haired man was breathing heavily, but he was still standing. He slowly sheathed his blade.

"He Won..." Purple said.

"Look!" Green shouted. Suddenly, the disks the white haired man summoned before all fly at him at once. They suddenly fuse into one disk and charge at him even faster. The size was the same, but the power was increased. The disk flies at the black haired man, who is unaware. The disk hits his back. The man gasps and his eyes widen. He falls to his knees and slowly collapses. His body had electricity flowing around him. Both men lay near the flaming debris. Both of their bodies were lifeless. There was no victor.

"Wow..." Purple said. Elsword nodded. He was speechless.

"I guess we should be on our way," Rena said. Elsword and Purple nod.

**Meanwhile...Eve's POV**

I continue to chase after this shadow that looked like Eight. There were fewer and fewer rocks as we drifted by. We were not in the rocky valleys anymore. There were machines as far as the eye can see. I nod at this and continue to pursue this shadow. Suddenly, a cloaked figure dashes at me at blinding speeds. I gasp, and the figure was already behind me. I turn around. It can't be that man with the black hair. It's not possible. I turn around with a puzzled look. Who was this? I suddenly gasp. I've... I've been cut. It didn't take me long to realize that I was going to suffer the same fate of that red haired boy.. I slowly fall to my knees. It was only one slash...That red haired boy was slashed multiple times... Or that was what it looked like. My eyes slowly close, and I begin to lose consciousness. I turn to try to see who my attacker was. My attacker's cloak completely covered their face, but i could see a small smile. I eventually lose consciousness.

**End of Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4: Memories

**Note: This chapter is pretty long.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: Memories**

The boy in white and blue armor uses his revolver to shoot at Eight, who was quite a distance away. Eight flicks her hand at the boy without thinking and fires dark orbs at him to counter the bullets. The both of them have a small stare off before they start sprinting in the same direction. They started firing projectiles at each other while sprinting. Orbs and bullets flew through the air. They suddenly both stop cold and wait for their reflexes to kick in.

"Heavy Railgun!" The boy suddenly shouted. Without thinking, he crouches down and fires a cannon ball at Eight. Eight's eyes widen as it approached.

"Energy wave!" She shouted. An aura emitted around her as she put her fingertips together near her waist. She puts both of her hands out at him while keeping her wrists together, and a blast of pure energy is shot at him. The heavy railgun immediately explodes on contact with the blast, and the blast charged for the boy. The boy gasps and uses his cannon to try to block it. The blast hits him, and a large explosion is created. Eight's eyes widen as she stared at her hands. Her surprise quickly turns into determination. Eight clenches her hands as she slowly approaches where the boy was. Sand was filling the air around them both. The sand started to clear, and Eight gasps to see the boy holding his ground. He was in that very same defensive position, but his armor had some dirt on it.

"I'm not finished yet!" He shouted. Eight enters a battle stance and prepares herself. Suddenly, a dark portal opens behind the boy. A dark skinned woman with purple hair and long ears walks out of it. She has purple and white armor on her body and long ears. She had a purple and white bow and purple eyes. She smiles slyly at the boy.

"Chung, it's time for you to come back," She said. The boy turns to the woman.

"It's you," He said in an hateful tone. Eight gasps.

"So that's his name.." She whispered.

"You know it's me," She replied in a mocking tone.

"You two know each other?" Eight asked. She wasn't in her fighting stance anymore.

"Who's this? Were you fighting this girl?" The woman asked. The boy nods.

"I thought she was up to no good, so-" The woman interrupts by placing her hand on Chung's head.

"You know you're not supposed to fight anyone without his permission right?" The woman said.

"Well, forget him," Chung said.

"Well, you can forget your father too. Don't forget we have him in our barrier, and we can kill him at any moment. It won't matter how many lives he has, we'll kill him three times over if you don't do what we say. You can't afford to resist," The woman said.

"How am i supposed to even know that's really my father!?" Chung shouted.

"Well, the both of you have similar armor. Even if he isn't your father, you aren't going to let an innocent person die, are you?" Chung sighs and his helmet fades away with a flash of light. The woman turns to Eight.

"If you don't want to get hurt, i suggest you don't follow us," She warned. Eight nods.

"I wasn't planning to," She said. She starts running off.

"Wait!" Chung shouted. He put his arm out at her, but she was already gone.

"Let's go Chung," The woman said. Chung sighs deeply.

"Yes Ma'am..."

"Oh, you're being polite? That's cute kid," The woman puts her finger below Chung's chin and lifts his head up a bit. She grins slyly. "By the way, you can call me Chloe," Chung blushes slightly and clenches his fists. He lifts his shoulders, as if he was prepared to defend himself. As much as he wanted to fight back, the words she said earlier echoed in his mind. "You can't afford to resist," Chloe chuckles and turns around.

"Let's go," She said. Chung nods slowly and they both walk into the portal. Soon, a portal appears in a place full of machinery. There were spinning gears everywhere, but there was no one in sight. No one but a figure with a cloak on. Chloe and Chung walk out of the portal to meet with the mysterious figure. The figure nods at Chloe and Chung.

"Do it," The figure said. It was a male's voice.

Chloe nods and puts her hand up. Suddenly, dark aura started emitting on her palm. A fog of darkness began to cover the three of them. Suddenly, monsters started appearing around them, monsters of various forms and shapes, anything you could think of. Chloe directs the monsters by pointing at the entrance. The monsters all begin to charge at it.

"Some monsters will pop out of nowhere in other villages too. Only the ones i visited, of course. Well, actually, i don't know for sure. Eh, i'll summon more later," Chloe said with a sigh.

"I have a question. You haven't regained your memories yet, have you? If you didn't, How do you know how to summon monsters?" Chung asked.

"I don't know. I just know. You know how your body works on reflexes? Well you can say that was a reflex too," Chloe answered.

"I guess," Chung replied.

"Good work for now, Chloe. I'm going to go back and tell him what happened here," The figure said. With that, the figure jumps away. Chloe sighs.

"He's as serious as always. Right Chung?" Chloe turns to Chung. Chung nods.

"Yes Ma'am," He said obediently.

"Wow. look at you. You were so rebellious earlier," Chloe caresses Chung's spikey hair. Chung clenches his fists, trying hard not to resist. "You're so cute," She said with a smile. Chung begins to glare. She moves her hand away. "You can go back now, I have some buiesness to attend to,"

"Yes Ma'am," He said with obidence and a bit of anger. He starts walking off.

"And Chung!" Chloe raised her voice. Chung stops and turns his head at Chloe. "I told you, you can call me Chloe, remember?" She said.

"Yes Chloe."

"Don't give me that 'Yes Chloe' thing, it's like you're hypnotised. Say something else."

"Like what, Ma'am?"

"I told you to call me Chloe. And I dunno, something different. You can go now," Chloe makes a shooing gesture with her hand. "Get out of here," She said. Chung nods and walks away. Chloe turns around and walks to a house with a coin on top of the door. She sees a man with red and white armor on against the wall. He sits quietly as a dark, purple colored barrier surrounded him. The dark skined women at the edges were keeping it stable and strong. Chloe walks to the edge of it.

"Hey there old man," She said.

"Once I get out of here, Chung and I will..."

"Will what? Just because you got your memories back, doesn't mean you know how to get out of magic like this! Besides, you're useless. You don't even remember how you got in this world of...Whatever, C0ma or something?" Chloe said. She turns to a cannon beside the walls of the barrier. It wasn't protected at all, but it was too far for the man to reach.

"You fiend... I will crush you!"

"Go ahead and try. You can start by breaking this barrier. Oh wait, you don't have your weapon!" Chloe starts chuckling.

"Just wait until i get out of this prison!" The man shouted. Chloe turns around.

"Sure. Just keep talking," She said. She started walking off.

**Meanwhile...**

Elsword, Rena and Purple start running back to Elder village.

"Rena! I just noticed. You have pretty long ears. What's that all about?" Elsword asked. Purple, who was beside Rena, nodded.

"Yeah, I was wondering the same thing," She asked. Rena shrugs.

"I don't know, i guess it's just there. It's probably there for a reason though," Rena said.

"I have a question! When you said that move the black haired guy used was similar to your fatality attack, how did you know that?" Purple asked.

"Well, I used it for the first time when I encountered him at first," Rena said.

"Huh? Elsword said.

"Yeah. I used it on him, and he stopped moving. I think i took one of his lives," Rena answered. They both nod.

"Wow. That must have been a stroke of sheer luck then," Purple said. Rena nods. Elsword suddenly stops in his tracks. His eyes widen as he points in front of them.

"Uh... guys?" He said. Rena and Purple both gasp. They were back at Elder village, but the village was now monster infested.

"What're we going to do!?" Purple shouted.

"We run in there, and we crush them!" Elsword shouted.

"But we don't know how to use our powers! At least, I don't know how to use my powers! We can't just run in there like that!" Purple falls to her knees. "Oh no, oh no, oh no!" She shouted.

"I hate to admit it, but Elsword's right. We have to fight," Rena said.

"This is hopeless! We can't just rush in there! We... we need to.."

"What other choice do we have?" Elsword asked. Purple stares at the ground frantically.

"We... We... We..! We need to run!" She shouted.

"What will that solve!?" Elsword shouted. Rena sighs, crouches down and places her hand on top of Purple's back softly.

"Purple, we need to fight. Theres no other way,"

"B-But..."

"Even if you don't know how to use your powers, Elsword and I will try our best to protect you, okay?" Rena said with a smile. Purple's body was shaking with fear. She nods slowly.

"I don't get why you're so scared," Elsword said.

"We could die out here! Don't you know that!?" Purple shouted.

"We have three lives!"

"But-"

"Guys! We have company!" Rena shouted. A monster was charging at them. It was a unarmed monster with large jaws and yellow eyes. It had arms and legs like a human and it had grey, dry skin. It lunges at them and opens it's mouth to attack. Without thinking, Elsword and Rena both jump into action. Elsword blocks the monster's attack by putting his sword between it's mouth. Rena slashes the monster, and it collapses. Rena turns around to Purple and gasps.

"Look out Purple!" A monster that looked exactly like the previous one was behind Purple. Purple gasps and turns around. She reflexively pointed her wand at it.

"Lightning bolt!" She shouted. A large lightning bolt comes out at the tip of her staff and electrocutes the monster. It collapses, and Purple stared at her staff with awe.

"This power..." She said.

"Purple! They're coming!" Rena shouted. Purple gasps back into reality and sees more and more monsters began to approach her. Purple backs away from them until she bumps into Elsword's back. She turns her head and sees Rena beside them both. There were more and more monsters coming. They were surrounded.

"We're gonna have to fight now," Elsword said. Both Rena and Purple nod.

"Alright, lets get them," Rena said.

**Meanwhile...**

The white haired man and the black haired man slowly get up. They were both lying on the floor for a long time. They both glance at each other and stand up. It was as if they weren't wounded from the last fight they had. They were quite a distance away from each other.

"So.. Did you lose a life?" The white haired man asked. The black haired man sighs.

"As if i'd tell you that," The black haired man said. The white haired man chuckles.

"I already knew you wouldn't. Ready for round two?" The white haired man asked. The black haired man nods and points his blade at him. Suddenly, the both of them hear roaring and other indistinguishable noises. They both turn around and see a horde of monsters charging at them.

"Temporary truce?" The black haired man asked. The white haired man snickers. His dynamos begin to form a circle below him. He jumps onto the dynamos without thinking and the dynamos begin to lift him up. The white haired man's eyes widen.

"Whoa! I can fly!" He shouted. He smirks and looks down at the black haired man. "I was about to accept your offer, but I can just fly over this! You're on your own! Goodbye!" He shouted. And with that, he begins gliding away. The black haired man sighs. The monsters already surrounded him. It didn't take a genius to know that he had to fight his way out. He clenches his fists and draws his sword. He waits patiently for his reflexes to kick in.

"Seven Burst!" He shouted. He puts his mechanical arm out and starts firing blasts of fire. One blast meant one kill. After six blasts of fire came out of his arm, The man releases a wave of destruction. The wave of destruction started to create a path for him. The man starts running ahead, and the monsters begin to chase him. He starts dashing to Ruben village, only to be greeted by more monsters. While sprinting, The man prepares himself.

**Meanwhile..**

"Circle Flame!" Shouted Purple. Without thinking, Purple waves her staff. fireballs orbit around her body for a moment, killing monsters around her.

"Sword Wave!" Elsword shouted. With reflexive movements, Elsword waves his sword and energy flies out of his blade. The energy forms a wave and kills the monsters in front of him.

"Fatality!" Rena shouted. Rena dashes forward and slashes enemies in front of her. She slides past them and they all fall like dominoes. She turns around to see if there were monsters left. She stares at her hands for a moment. "That fatality attack...I did that on my own?" She looks up and gasps to see a house not too far away from them.

"Guys! Theres a house over there!" She shouted as she pointed at it. Purple and Elsword turn to Rena and gasp.

"What're we waiting for!? Let's go!" Purple said. Without warning, her body teleports ahead. Her body begins disappearing and re appearing. Purple begins to shriek, then she gradually gets used to it. She begins teleporting closer and closer to the house ahead. Elsword begins shouting and putting his sword in front of him. He begins pushing enemies back as he continues to shout and charge to the house ahead. Rena jumps on a monster's head and uses it as a platform to jump to another monster. She continues to jump to the house ahead. They all make it to the door while the horde of monsters tailed behind them. Purple collapses as she enters the house, breathing heavily. Elsword and Rena slams their bodies against the door, attempting to keep them out. The monsters began banging against the door. Purple starts to get up.

"There's too many of them!" Panicked Purple.

"We'll be safe in here for now! We need a plan!" Rena shouted.

"A plan!? We'll be dead by the time we think of something like that!" Purple protested.

"Purple! Go check if there's anyone else here!" Rena shouted. Purple shakes her head quickly.

"No way! What am i supposed to do if someone's here!?"

"I can't do it right now!" The door banged on them even harder. Elsword and Rena's bodies bounced from the force. "J-Just scream if you're in trouble!" Rena shouted. Purple tightens her grip on her staff. She then runs into the living room. The living room looked like any other living room. There was a couch in front of a TV, a rug in between them, and a small table. The walls were stone and grey.

"It seems so dead in here!" She thought. She starts walking to the couch and slowly begins to look behind it. Her body was shaking. No one was there. She looked behind the TV, no one was there either. She continues to look around for other possible hiding spots. She gasps as soon as she sees a closet door near the wall. She walks toward it slowly and opens the door. Suddenly, an arm reaches out and grabs Purple. Purple tries to scream as loud as she could, but to no avail. A tall muscular man with blue eyes and brown short hair had Purple's mouth shut. He had a scar on one of his eyes as well. He had a black shirt and blue pants. He slowly took out his blade. It appeared to be sheathed, but a part of it's blade was showing. It was still possible to cut someone with it. The man slowly walked behind Rena and Elsword while Purple screamed as loud as she could. It only came out as mumbles.

"Hey!" He shouted. His voice was very deep. Rena and Elsword turn around and gasp. The man puts his blade near Purple's thoat. Purple's eyes began to become teary.

"Whoa!" Elsword shouted.

"Oh my goodness!" Rena shouted. The man points his sword at the both of them.

"I want you two to tell me what's going on around here..." The man puts his blade back near Purple's throat. "Or else she'll be dead! So start talking!" Rena tries her best to smile.

"I think we came out at the wrong foot here, let's all calm down," Rena said. Her voice was shaking. There was no doubt she was afraid. Elsword walks forward.

"Why shouldn't we kill him now? I mean, Purple has three lives," He said.

"No! We can't!" Rena shouted. The man started sweating and puts his blade closer to Purple's throat.

"I'm warning you! I'll do It!" He shouted.

"Berserker Blade!" Both Rena and Elsword gasp. They knew who's voice this was. The man holding Purple captive releases her and slowly collapses. Purple sprints to Rena and Elsword. She sighs deeply out of relief.

"Thank you so mu-" Purple gasps, realizing who this was. It was the black haired man.

"Are you okay?" The man asked. Purple gasps.

"Y-Yeah... Why do you care?" She asked. The man gasps and puts his hand on his lips.

"I don't. I didn't even mean to say that. I didn't mean to save you either," The man explained. The man points his blade at the three of them. The banging on the door became louder and louder. Elsword gasps and runs back to the door.

"Take him out Rena!" Elsword shouted. Rena nods and glares at the man.

"Hey! I'm right here you know!" Purple shouted. She points her wand at the man. Suddenly, a dark figure appears beside them. Everything about it's appearance resembled the black haired man. The only difference between them was the dark figure's body was covered in shadow, and it's eyes were yellow. Everyone gasps.

"It's my Shadow!" The man shouted. He puts his hand on it, and the shadow's body turns into smoke. The smoke then enters his head. The man started screaming and puts his hands on his head. He falls to his knees, and a light started emitting from his body.

"What's going on?" Purple asked.

"I don't know! Attack him now while he's open!" Elsword shouted. Rena nods and swings her sword at the man. The sword is blocked. Rena makes a puzzled look and starts slashing it again and again. All of her attacks are blocked.

"Guys? I think this light is supposed to be a shield!" Rena shouted.

"We should get out of here before he stops screaming!" Elsword shouted. Rena nods.

"No! We can't!" Purple shouted.

"What!? Are you nuts? He tried to kill us!" Elsword shouted.

"But he saved me! I think this guy has some good in him, at least a little! From what I remember, right now, he's regaining his memories! I have a hypothesis! If he saved me unconsciously, then maybe, when he had his memories, he was a good guy!"

"You think so?" Rena asked.

"Yeah! I think so! Let's just wait!" Purple shouted. Rena nods.

"You actually believe that!? There's no way that can be right! That time when he saved you might have been just a stroke of luck! He has to be evil!" Elsword shouted. Purple shakes her head.

"If he is, then we'll take him out! Hopefully..." She said with a sigh.

**Meanwhile.. Black haired man's POV**

Where am I?... All I can see is darkness.. I'm on my feet, that's for sure. I have my weapon here too. It's sheathed though.. Theres nothing but darkness here. Where am I supposed to be? I see... a woman in a white night gown. She has long hair too. I don't know what color her eyes or her hair is, it's just nothing but white. She began to approach me.

"Raven.." She said.

"Who're you? Who's Raven?" I asked.

"Raven..." She said again. Her voice... She sounded sad. I unsheathe my blade and point it at her.

"I don't know who you are or who this Raven person is, but if you're in my way, i'll cut you down," I said in a threatening tone. The woman puts her arm out at me and began walking towards me. I make a puzzled look. Her face... She looked so calm. It was as if shes thinking I'm not even going to attack her. Well, she thought wrong.

"What? My body... it's not moving!?" I shouted. I tried my hardest to attack the woman, but I couldn't. My body wouldn't budge. My eyes widen. Is this the end...? The woman puts her hand on my face. Her hand... It's so soft. She slowly puts her hand on my forehead. Pictures of me and her start flashing in my eyes. I see more. Is she showing me this?...My name is Raven I had a best friend named Alex. I even had a lover. Her name was Seris... She was a beautiful woman. Every day i kept telling her that I loved her, and that she meant the world to me. Then... and then... My eyes widen again. Everything becomes white... the white fades away, and i'm in some forest. There are people around me... alot of people. I'm being held down by one of them. They have weapons too. Theres a woman sitting in the middle of them. Her hands are tied up... and she's crying. Her long hair is covering her face. She looks up at me with fear in her eyes. Her face...wait... That's not a random woman.. that's my fiancee! A man approaches her with a blade. No...! No, no..NO..!

"RAVEN!" She shouted. Her voice was terrified. I want to help her...I need to help her!

"SERIS! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! " I kept screaming and screaming. I tried my best to struggle against the men holding me back. Everything becomes white again. The whiteness fades away to show that woman again... This woman... no, this spirit in front of me... is...

"Seris..." Tears started flowing from my eyes. Seris started stepping away from me. She had a sword in her hands now. I gasp. Suddenly, everything becomes white again. I see.. I lost half of my body... I was saved by nasods.. my arm...my mechanical arm...is a nasod arm...i became a mindless slave... I'm...killing people... I... regained my control over my body, yet i'm still killing people... What? A red haired boy?...A purple haired girl? Seris!? No... Her hair is green.. I have to kill them... I have to kill all of them... they took her away... they took Seris from me... they'll pay. I'll make them all pay. What? I was defeated?...by them? I...I'm starting to change... I don't want to kill innocent people anymore... The whiteness disappears once more.

"Seris?" I ask. I look at my nasod arm. It looks somewhat the same from my old nasod arm i saw from my visions. It just looks more white. I clench it.

"I've been training for a long time, haven't I? I didn't want to rely on my nasod arm, so i decided to improve my swordsmanship," I wave my sword a little bit. "I remember everything now. Those three... Aisha, Rena and Elsword.. They changed me for the better,"

"Raven... Are you ready to face your worst nightmare?" She slowly began to glare at me. She never did that before. She clenches her sword and charges at me. She swings her sword at me, and I quickly block it. My eyes widen from the furious look she had. I've never seen her this angry. "Why Raven!? Why!? Why did you let me die!? You could have done something to save me, but you didn't! You're weak! Pathetic!" I couldn't believe my ears. If this was coming from any other person, i'd shrug it off. But this was coming from the one i truly love, the one who means everything to me, my fiancee..This was coming from Seris. I fall to my knees as she jumped away. I drop my blade and stare at the darkness. She hasn't even cut me, but she used something sharper than any blade. It's heart shattering to hear insults from people you love dearly. I wasn't looking directly at her, but I know she's coming. I close my eyes silently for the end. I'm too weak to live in this world.. I'm pathetic.

"Finish me off," I say. I haven't felt this much despair, other than that time when Seris was murdered. Suddenly, everything becomes white again. I see another picture. I see me, holding Seris' ring. I'm proposing to her.

"Raven.. If you want to marry me, I want you to promise me something. Never give up. No matter what happens, don't go down without a fight," She said. I gasp. "Raven... are you ready to face your worst nightmare?" My eyes widen after remembering those words. Worst nightmare..? That means..I gasp back to reality and look at the Seris before me. She was about to finish me off. She swings her sword down at me. I grab my sword with both of my hands and swing it against her blade. I easily overpower her, and her blade flies off. It's just like... as if i'm really fighting... No, wake up Raven. It's just an illusion. I point my blade at the shadow mimicking Seris. "I can't afford to die here!" I shouted. With that, my body began to glow. Pieces of my clothes started flying away, as if it was being cut by a blade. Suddenly, my body begins to glow brightly. I close my eyes. The glowing stops and I open my eyes again. I look at my hands and gasp... My arm.. It's black again! I have my old clothes back! I look at my blade. Even my sword is back! I point my blade back at my enemy.

"I'll show you what I can do! Get ready!" I start sprinting at my shadow.

"No! Raven! Please don't do this!" She plead.

"I have to admit, you're doing a great job at mimicking Seris' voice! That almost slowed me down, but it won't happen again!" I slide past my enemy and lift my sword in the air.

"One flash!" I shouted. The shadow starts screaming in pain. Her voice... I sigh deeply. I feel a small tear fall on my cheek as i sheath my blade. The blackness starts to disappear.

**Meanwhile...Purple's POV**

Elsword and Rena are busy blocking the door while I'm here watching this black haired guy. He's been screaming for a while, and that light is illuminating the whole room. It was pretty dark in here though. The light suddenly begins to fade. I gasp and turn to Elsword and Rena.

"Guys! The light is fading away!" I shouted. They both gasp and turn to the black haired guy. He was definitely the center of attention. If he's evil..I just realized, this is riskier than I thought. If he's evil.. We might all be dead. But if he's a good guy, then we might get a new ally. In other cases, I would have just said to run away from this house and leave him here, but.. he saved me. He has to be a good guy. No, he must be a good guy! The light slowly began to fade as the man stood up. It was too bright to see his clothes or his face. The light completely fades away. His appearance... It changed! He has clean cut hair and a white jacket with belts. He still has black pants, and his sword was longer and thinner. His arm was black now too! I stare at him in shock. Elsword and Rena aren't talking either, so they must be awe struck too. The man starts walking to the door slowly. He unsheathes his blade. Is he going to attack them!?

"No!" I shouted.

"Rena.. Elsword, please move out of the way," He asked politely. My eyes widen. I can't believe what I just heard. He's... he's on our side! Yes! Elsword and Rena quickly move out of the way. The man opens the door. The monsters began crawling inside the house. I clench my wand tightly.

"I'll help yo-" The man starts slashing them down, one by one. I gasp. He starts walking out the door and continues his attack. He's so fast! The monsters fell like dominoes. He's unstoppable! There was a window beside the door. I run up to it to see thousands of monsters in front of him.

"Guys! I think he needs our help!" Rena shouted. I snap out of my trance and nod. The three of us start to run out the door.

"Giga Drive!" The man shouted. The three of us stop in our tracks as the man jumps in the air and stabs the ground. A wave of pure power charges at the monsters in front of him, and they all fly away. It was like he was swatting flies. The wave kept going until there were no more monsters left. Who is this guy..? The man starts walking to us slowly with a smile.

"I'm amazed on how you guys weren't able to do that yourselves," The man sheathes his blade. "Those were low level glitter monsters," The man said. The three of us stare at him. "I apologize about what happened before. I didn't know what I was doing," He's so... polite now... I gulp. It felt like i was swallowing a tennis ball or something... "I won't kill another innocent person ever again. Oh, I'm sorry, you all must have forgotten my name. Let me reintroduce myself. My name is Raven. Can I join you three again?"

"Yes!" I shouted without thinking. Rena and Elsword glance over to me. I clear my throat. "Of course you can!" I start laughing nervously. Elsword approaches the man.

"Can you teach me how to do that?" He asked. The man pats Elsword's head.

"I taught you how to do something like that a long time ago," He said. "You forgot about it, so i'll teach you. Lucky for me you're a fast learner," He said with a smile. His smile... It looked so genuine. He glances over to Rena and me.

"I don't know much about nature, but I think I can help you too, Rena," He said. Rena nodded.

"Sure," She said. He finally turns to me. My eyes widen as my shoulders became stiff.

"I'm sorry Aisha, but I don't know anything about magic,"

"Oh, um M-my name is Purple," I said.

"Purple? But your name is Aisha," He said.

"You can call me anything you want," I quickly replied.

"But I thought you wanted your name to be Purple," Elsword said. I slowly walk up to him and punch him in the gut as hard as I can. Elsword shouts in pain and falls to his knees. Seriously! The nerve of this guy!

"Why'd you do that!?" Elsword shouted.

"Because shut up!" I replied.

"What!? What kind of reason is that!?"

"I said shut up!" I shouted. I turn back to the black haired man and smile.

"I'm sorry about that," I said. I spoke as if Elsword never existed.

"Your face is red," Raven replied. My eyes widen as I put my hands on my face.

"I, uh, I must be catching a cold! Yeah! That's it! Let's go inside!" I shouted. I sprint inside the house.

"Some things just never change," I over hear Raven. I turn back to him.

"W-What's that supposed to mean!?" I asked.

"Nothing, lets go inside" He said.

**Meanwhile...Eight's POV**

Eve... Eve! Where are you!? I start running past the rocky lands. I looked everywhere there, and she was no where to be found. I kept running until i started to see less rocks and more machines. I gasp.

"Eve!" I see her! She's lying on the ground near some place with houses and more machines. There were still some rocks around, though. I run up to her. "Are you okay!?" I screamed. I crouched down and started moving her body. "Eve! Are you okay?"

"She doesn't look to good, does she?" I gasp. This voice was a woman's. Wait, i know this voice! It was that woman that stopped that other blonde guy from attacking me! That very same woman was walking towards me. Her hands were crossed and there was a smile on her face.

"What're you doing here?" I asked.

"Never mind that. By his orders, you can't stay here. I'll have to ask you to leave," She said.

"I wasn't planning to stay here anyway," I replied. I put my sword on my back and begin to pick up Eve.

"Hold it. On second thought, I've decided not to let you go," She begins to grin. Her eyes were filled with so much intent, I felt a chill on my spine. I don't think running away will be an option.

"Fine," I say. I begin to hold up Eve in a bridal position and walk over to a distant boulder. I lay her body against it and turn my head back to my enemy. I walk towards her. We were face to face.

"What's your name kid?" She asked.

"Eight,"I replied. I clenched my spear tightly.

"Well Eight, I'm Chloe. Nice to meet you. Eight, tell me, do you know what this is?" Chloe puts her arm in front of me. There was a golden bracelet on her arm.

"It's a golden bracelet," I replied.'

"That's right. You see, my boss is the kind of person who likes... making things," She started waving her arm and staring at her bracelet. I feel like i should attack her now, but I want to know what she's going to say.

"Before, this used to be an ordinary bracelet, and then, my boss...let's just say... he improved it's capabilities," She said.

"Improved?" I asked.

"This bracelet here creates a small field around me. This field of mine blocks out all memory disturbances," She stops staring at her bracelet and right at me. There was a grin on her face. "In other words... Your little 'reflexes' won't work," My eyes widen.

"What? Disturbance? So my reflexes are disturbances?" I asked.

"Not exactly, think of it this way: You may not remember how to fight, but your body does. This field disrupts that memory," She explained. I gasp as she enters a fighting stance. "You ready? Try not to run away!" She shouted. I glare at her nervously. I don't know what i'm doing... I should run. I need to run! "Here I come!" She shouted. She started dashing at me. I clench my spear tightly and prepare myself.

**Meanwhile...White haired man's POV**

Glad i got out of that place. I was almost in trouble there.. It might have been a pain to fight all of them at once...Hmph. Two more lives, huh?

"You have two lives left," That voice echoes in my head as i walk through a village that was called Elder village. There was a sign earlier that said that, at least. I wish they had a sign back at where I was earlier. That might have been useful. That power I had earlier... though what was it? How can i use it again? I was invincible! What about that girl... that white haired girl? Hmm.

"You there." I hear a serious toned voice behind me. I turn around to see a cloaked figure.

"Who're you?" I asked.

"Your presence is being requested by him,"

"Who's he?"

"You will find out soon enough. Come with me,"

"How can I be sure I can trust you?" I crossed my arms.

"Do you wish to acquire more power?" He asked. My eyes widened as i uncrossed my arms.

"I'm listening,"

**End of chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5: Violence is the only way

**Chapter 5: Violence is the only way**

**Eight's POV**

The fight just started, and I'm already cornered. All I can do is dodge or block her kicks, I can barely even keep up with this woman. I know I have to try, but she's so fast! I don't think I can keep this up much longer. I can feel my body slowing down...

"C'mon! Is this the best you've got!?" She shouted. She sounded like she was demanding something. Theres a giant grin on her face, and i didn't like the look of it one bit. I just knew she wasn't going to stop attacking until she got what she wanted. If she wants a fight, i'll have to give it to her! She throws another kick at me and I block the attack with my spear. With all of my strength, I push her back. I see her eyes widen as she staggers away from me. That grin of hers went away! I smile for a second. Wait... That's right! Before, when I was fighting that armored guy, I was shooting orbs or some sort of projectile at him! Maybe I can shoot it at her! I close my eyes and point my arm out at her. The way I did it before was something like this...

"Take this!" I shouted. An orb flies out of my palm and at Chloe. My eyes widen as I stare at my hand in astonishment. I actually did it! I can't really help but grin widely.

"Well, looks like you've got a few tricks up your sleeve," I gasp and look back at Chloe. I didn't even notice she dodged my attack. I glare at her and put my arm back at her. This is the only thing I know how to do right now, so i'd better make it count! I close my eyes again. Focus Eight... now! I open my eyes and prepare to fire another projectile at her. Wh-What? She's nowhere to be found. She was right there! She was right there! Where could she have gone..,? "Sorry, you're kind of slow," My eyes widen as her voice echoed behind me. I quickly try to turn around, but before I know it, she punches me in the stomach. I let out a pained shriek and start to lose my balance. She sweeps my legs, and i fall on my stomach. This is all happening too fast.. I suddenly feel a hard tug on my hair. I start screaming out of pain as Chloe lifted my face to her. That grin of hers is back..I grit my teeth and glare at her. I'm trying my hardest not to scream again.

"After all that, you're still glaring at me? Huh?" She punches me right in the face. I close my eyes tightly and try to endure the pain. Chloe starts pulling on my hair even harder. I can't hold it in anymore! I let out a shout as she pulls me on my back. I slowly open my eyes to see Chloe right on top of me. Her fists were above her face, and that grin was still there. I knew what was coming next. "What's wrong!? C'mon! Do something!" She shouted. She immediately started punching me. Her punches felt like bricks falling on my face. I have to move my arms somehow. I try to move my arms, but my arms are under her legs. "C'mon! Get up!" She shouted frantically. Each fist hurts so much.. I want it to stop, but It just keeps coming. Left, right, left, right. My face just keeps moving in the direction of her fists. I can't...Please... someone... anyone.. make it stop! Make it stop!...I'm starting to lose strength... I'm suddenly feeling less pain now. it's like my pleas were heard. Everything around me is starting to get blurry, though.. I can barely even feel my face anymore. All I can hear is Chloe's sick laughter. All I can feel is the force of her fists, and all I can see is her blurred up face. My eyes are starting to get heavy... What's... happening to me...?

"Stop!" The attacks... they stopped. It was as if... they were obeying the voice... That's... that's the boy with the scarf... it's his voice. Everything is still blurry... I can't see. Theres some sort of liquid on my cheeks.. It's coming from my eyes. I don't even know... what it is anymore. The pain on my face is returning... It hurts... It hurts..!

"Aw, Chung! You ruined the fun!"

"Fun!? You think brutalizing people is fun!?"

"I bet you were going to do the same thing to her though!"

"I wasn't going to go that far!" These voices are coming from left and right...I feel some sort of weight lift off of my body... I don't even know what it is... or what it was anymore. The pain on my face is excruciating.. The liquid on my cheeks start falling on the ground.

"Just look at her! She's crying, and her face is all messed up!" I hear the boy's voice again.

"Oooh... I think i may have over done it a little,"

"You think so!?" The blurriness is starting to fade a little bit... I can see a white figure leaning against a boulder not to far from here. It must be Eve. I see another figure jump out of nowhere. I can't see their faces or their clothes, but I can see the color of them. This other figure... It's wearing purple and black... Is it... no... It can't be. I have to get up... It's that man who attacked us earlier, It has to be him...! The blurriness starts fading away even more. I can see their bodies now. He's slowly picking Eve up in a bridal position... Is he... He's going to take her away..! I need to get up! I slowly try to lift my body up.

"I need to get to Eve!" I shouted with all of the strength I had left. My body instantly collapses, and everything around me instantly became dark.

**Meanwhile... Narration POV**

Purple dashes to the living room before everyone else and sits on the edge of the couch quietly. Elsword bolts to the couch and leaps right on top of the couch with her. His feet lied on top of Purple's knees. Purple's eyes widened as Elsword crosses his arms behind his neck. He lets out a sigh of relief and slowly closes his eyes, paying no mind to the now infuriated Purple.

"Hey! Get off me!" She shouted. Elsword sightly opens one of his eyes, and closes it again. "Elsword!" She shouted. He ignores her. Purple started to groan in frustration as she pushed one of his legs away. Elsword opens one of his eyes and puts the leg she pushed down on top of her head. She shrieks and bolts away from the couch. If looks could kill, he might have been dead. She points her wand at him.

"That's it! Lightning Bo-"

"That's enough!" Rena's voice echoed. Rena and Raven arrive into the living room.

"He started it!" Purple shouted as she pointed her finger at Elsword.

"Me!? You started it by punching me in the gut!" Elsword shouted. They both start glaring at each other.

"Why don't you just-"

"Quiet, both of you!" Rena shouted. She turns to Raven with an apologetic smile on her face. "Sorry about that, they fight alot."

"Oh, I already knew that," He said with a chuckle. He slowly leaned against the wall as his chuckle quickly faded away. His face started to become more stern. "Aisha-... er, Purple, all of our memories are supposed to be gone, right?" He asked.

"Yeah," She said.

"Then how were you going to use lightning bolt?" Purple gasps. Elsword lifts his body up.

"I uh... I don't know,"

"That's weird though," Rena exclaimed. "I used one of my skills called Fatality back there, I mean, it was on my own. I did it myself,"

"Really?" Purple said. Raven nods.

"The first time I used hyper sonic slash was against Elsword. Ever since then I could use it on my own," He explained.

"Oh, Okay. This may be a wild guess, but maybe after using a move like that, you know, without thinking, we actually 'learn' it, It's just a theory, though," Rena replied.

"That explains alot, Maybe during training we can somehow make those skills come out. Then again, I wouldn't want to be the punching bag..." Raven said with a chuckle. It suddenly becomes quiet, even Purple and Elsword, who were always having fights with each other, were quiet. It was silence that would come once in a blue moon, maybe even in a lifetime. "Let's bring up another topic," Raven broke the silence.

"Yeah," Rena slowly walks to the couch and sits where Purple was sitting, right next to Elsword. She gives him a look and says "You're not going to do the same thing you did to Aisha to me, are you?" Elsword shook his head quickly.

"No! That was only because Purple punched me in the gut! You didn't do anything to me,"

"Not yet,"

"What!?"

"It was a joke," Rena makes an innocent smile, then quickly frowns. "It won't be if you try it," She said. Her voice almost sounded close to a demon's. Elsword whimpers and leans away from Rena. She turns back to Raven.

"Is there anything else anyone wants to talk about?" Rena asked in her normal tone.

"Would you three want to know about how you were before? I mean, before you lost your memories," Raven asked.

"No, that's okay. More importantly, do you know what happened to us before we were knocked out?" Rena asked. Raven sighs deeply.

"I actually don't remember, I know i was somewhere though" Raven sighs again. "I can't put my finger on it. Sorry," He replied. Rena sighs with slight disappointment.

"That's okay," She said with a smile.

"Okay, I'm going to change the topic again, If you don't mind," Raven said.

"I just noticed.. What is just the both of us talking?" Rena glances at Elsword. Elsword had his arms crossed, and his eyes were closed. He looked like he was deep in thought. Rena then turns to Purple. Purple's arms weren't crossed, but her eyes were closed as well. She seemed like she was deep in thought as well.

"Are you two having a conversation telepathically or something?" Rena asked. Elsword opens his eyes.

"Huh? I was listening," He replied.

"I'm sorry, I was thinking about something," Purple said. It becomes quiet again.

"Well, since I regained my memories, I won't attack you three anymore," Raven exclaimed.

"Why were you attacking us anyway?" Rena asked. Raven's eyes suddenly widen. He closes them and sighs deeply.

"I don't know," He replied. Rena shrugs. Raven leans away from the wall and walks toward Elsword and Rena. His facial expression was more stern and calm.

"Rena, Elsword, are you two ready to train?" He asked. They both nod. Raven turns to Purple. "Do you want to come with us?"

"Go on without me. I'll catch up," She said. With that, the three of them start walking towards the door, leaving Purple alone. Purple crossed her arms and started staring at the ground quietly. Her face looked grim. She sighed deeply and started walking out the door. As soon as she left the house, she started actually looking at her surroundings. There was stairs and a sidewalk in front of her. Two things she didn't notice when she got inside the house. There were potions and other various liquids in containers. She continued to look and saw something that just immediately told her where she was. There was a statue of a man. She didn't know who that man was, but she already could guess she was in Elder village. That mustache of his was unforgettable. She never remembered going this deep into the village however. Perhaps they had ran deeper to the village then they thought? Purple shrugs and walks down the stoop she didn't even remember was even there. She must have ran up them without noticing or even thinking. The others must be training under the statue, she thought. She started walking down the steps until she was almost at the same floor as them. She only saw Elsword and Raven there, however. She sat down on a ledge and continued to watch the two of them. They were both trading blows, Their fighting was somewhat impressive, but where was Rena?

"Boo!" Purple shrieks at the voice behind her. She turns around quickly to the only one who could possibly think of doing something like that.

"Rena! Don't do that!" Purple shouted. Rena was already crouched down next to Purple and grinning mischievously. "I thought you were that guy that kept me hostage!" Rena started chuckling while Purple glared at her. "Why're you here anyway? I thought you were training with those two!"

"Raven said he couldn't teach me much since my power centered around nature," She said. Purple sighs.

"Well don't do that again!"

"I can't promise i won't!" Rena began to chuckle again.

"Alright Elsword, Are you ready!?" Rena stops laughing and glances over at Raven and Elsword, who were below them. They were both at a stand off and their swords were already drawn. They were about to start fighting again. "Keep your sword straight!" Raven shouted. Elsword nods. "Okay, I'm going to teach you how to block a hyper sonic stab!" He nodded again. Raven slowly swings his sword to his waist, preparing to attack. "Get ready, i'll go slow for you at first, then i'm going to become faster each time, Got it!?" Elsword nodded again. Both Rena and Purple's eyes were glued on the two. Elsword holds his sword tightly with both hands as Raven started running towards him. It was alot slower than how he was running before, back when he was trying to kill him. Elsword prepares himself.

"Here I come!" Raven shouted. Elsword nodded. Raven slowly swung his blade at Elsword while sliding at him. Elsword puts his sword up defensively right after Raven stops sliding past him. Suddenly, parts of his shirt start flying off, as if cut by a blade. Raven turns around and sighs. He shakes his head in disappointment. "Again. This time, look at my blade, not my body!" He shouted. Elsword nods and turns back at Raven. "Get ready, Here I come again!"

"Raven sure is strong, isn't he?" Rena said. Purple nodded.

"Yeah," She said. "Rena, I can trust you, right?"

"Of course you can. We'll need to if we're going to continue to be together, right?" Purple nods.

"Y-Yeah. Have you noticed something?"

"What?"

"Raven...When he got his memories back, he became much more polite towards us, right?"

"Don't forget, he became more handsome then before,"

"Yeah, you got that right," Purple blushes a bit. "But, i'm wondering if the same thing will happen to Elsword,"

"Huh?"

"I mean, him getting more polite. Right now he's just plain annoying and incredibly stupid. Why should we even keep him in our group?" Purple crosses her arms and sighs.

"He may seem like that, but i'm sure he has alot of potential. And i bet when he regains his memories, the first thing he'll do is apologize to you," Rena said. Purple sighs again.

"I guess so," Purple starts staring at the ground again with a depressed look on her face. Rena notices, and her mischievous grin comes back. She slowly puts her hands near Purple and starts tickling her. Purple immediately starts laughing, and Rena does the same.

"Stop it!" She shouted playfully. She tries to pull Rena's hands away, and with that, she stops tickling her. "Why'd you do that?" Purple asked. She couldn't help but crack a smile.

"You looked sad, so i decided to cheer you up the fastest way I knew how,"

"If you do that again il use my wand on you!"

"Go ahead and try it if you can!" Rena replied. The two start chuckling.

"One more time!" Raven's voice echoed. Rena and Purple's laughter stop immediately as their attention drifted back to Elsword and Raven. Elsword started breathing heavily as he faced Raven. His shirt was slightly more cut up than before. Raven waved his sword near his waist once more and dashed at Elsword. Elsword prepares himself. He puts his sword up defensively right before Raven even starts to slide. The sound of swords clashing rings through the village. Raven and Elsword proceed to have a deadlock. "Good job!" Raven shouted. "Next time, il go even faster, so get ready!"

"Elsword seems to be improving," Rena said. Purple crosses her arms.

"Yeah, Raven must be working some sort of miracle," She scowled.

"Are you angry at him?"

"Of course I am!"

"Well, you did start it by punching him in the gut,"

"Are you taking his side?"

"Yup," Purple groans out of frustration and rolls her eyes. "Why'd you punch him anyway?" Rena asked.

"I don't know! He was being stupid, thats why!"

"You can't just punch him in the gut for no reason,"

"I... I punched him in the gut because he was embarrassing me in front of Raven!"

"Why should you care?...Oh. Ohh... Oooohh," A sly smile was printed on her face.

"What's with that smirk, huh!?" Purple shouted. Rena started to giggle. "Why are you giggling!?"

"Nothing,"

"Tell me!"

"You like Raven, don't you Purple?" Purple's face immediately became red.

"What!?" She shouted.

"You must have fell for him after he saved your life!" Rena cups her hands together and bats her eyes, as if she were pretending to be Purple. "'Oh Raven, my knight and shining armor! Thank you ever so much for saving my life, how can I ever repay you?'" Rena breaks into laughter. Purple stands on her feet immediately.

"You're crazy! And 'Knight and shining armor'!? Where did you get that from!? What do you think this is, high school!?" Rena lies on the floor cracking up.

"I can't breathe!" She shouted in the middle of her snickers. "I'm going to die!"

"Oh shut up!" Purple shouted. She crosses her arms and turns her head away from Rena. Rena slowly lifts her body back up and sighs.

"Alright, i'm done laughing, So do you really like Raven?" Rena asked. Purple turns and glares at Rena. She might has well have a red light bulb in her head right about now.

"I have a little crush on him, so what?"

"Nothing. I just thought It was adorable."

"So adorable that you'd laugh?"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry for laughing, I just couldn't help it." Purple sighs.

"It's okay," She said.

"So was that why you were so quiet back there?" Purple lowers her head.

"No," She said.

"Why were you so quiet then?"

"Back there, I really could have been dead.. You know what that would have meant, right?" Rena's eyes widen.

"Oh. Yeah, I do," She said. Her tone had more worry than seriousness in it.

"I don't know if I should tell them about it... I mean, ally or not, Raven still did try to kill us!" Rena nods in agreement. "I don't know if we should even trust Elsword, but i feel as if I should be trusting them both by now! I'm afraid if they do find out, they'll try to kill me," Purple groans in frustration. Rena slowly puts her hand on Purple's shoulder.

"It's okay," She said. "You can take your time to think about it. Remember, no matter what happens, I'll stay with you. We're a team, right Purple?" Purple nods.

"Yeah. Thanks Rena," She said. Rena nodded back. "Anytime," She said.

"Guys!" It was Elsword's voice. Purple and Rena turn to see both Raven and Elsword running towards them.

"What's wrong?" Rena asked.

"Raven said he saw someone's shadow! It looked like Rena's!" Elsword exclaimed. Both Purple and Rena bolt to their feet.

"Which way did it go!?" Purple shouted. Raven points ahead of them.

"That way!" He shouted.

"Well what're you waiting for!? Let's go!" Rena shouted. The rest of them nod and start to sprint towards the exit of Elder Village.

**Meanwhile...**

A figure is seen walking in a labyrinth that had nothing but machinery. There was a large light in the middle, illuminating the whole area in blue. All that could be heard is the sound of that light. It was making humming noises. The very walls were made with all sorts of contraptions and gizmos. There were laser beams near the floors. It seemed as if they were for security. At the very end of the labyrinth lied a giant robot with black armor. It seemed to have no legs, but It had floating arms, and it's upper body was floating. It seemed to be turned off however. It was showing no sign of life. A purple eyed figure walked on the floors where the robot was facing. He had Eve in his arms. He started to wait silently.

"There you are," The mysterious figure's voice echoed in the room. The mysterious figure was cloaked, as always. He walked toward the purple coated man. "She's right here," The purple coated man said.

"Good,"

"So, what're you going to use her for? If you mind me asking,"

"That's classified. You remember the code name he gave you, correct?"

"Add," He replied. The cloaked man nods.

"Good, I will leave for now, you will stay here to watch her," He said. Add nodded.

"Okay, I can do that, but when are you going to give me more power?"

"Soon enough. Just wait for now," With that, the man jumps away. Add sighs and gently puts Eve on the floor. He begins staring at her face curiously. He knew she was unconscious, or maybe even dead. Despite this, it seemed like she was sleeping peacefully. Those blue lines on her cheek, the cone shaped instruments on her head that seemed to be her ears, the core on her forehead. Surely, she wasn't human. This piqued his interest. She was different from the others. Surely, she was meant for something, something great. Add crouches down and slowly caresses Eve's cheek. A grin slowly formed on his face. Eve's eye lids suddenly tighten for a moment, then slowly open. She was awake.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"I actually don't know. I was told this was 'Altera core'," He answered.

"Are you going to kill me?" Amazing, he thought. She said that in such a tone that had no shred of fear. She must be afraid.. she has to be afraid. Is she? Add smirks.

"No... No, I'm not. In fact, I'll make sure you stay alive. You're way too interesting for me to let you die..." Add started breaking into laughter. He just couldn't help it. Eve continues to lie on the floor. She doesn't even attempt to escape. Add's laughter fades away.

"Are you going to try to escape?" He asked.

"I do not know where I could run. I am sure you know this place better than I do, so I can safely assume you'll catch me very quickly," Add smirks and chuckles.

"That's right," He said. "How many lives do you have anyway?"

"Why are you asking me? Wouldn't It be dangerous for me to know?"

"It won't really matter until you have one life left, really,"

"...I suppose you are correct. I have...two more lives left,"

"How'd you lose one of your lives?"

"I was taken out.. in one strike," Add's eyes widen. She was taken out in one blow? Maybe he had overestimated the girl. Then again, she dodged one of his attacks effortlessly. Add smirks again. If she could dodge something as easily as that, she had to be much more powerful than that. Maybe it was because of her memory being lost. Maybe... just maybe, when she regains her memories, he could see this girl's true power. His smirk turns into a grin.

"Tell me, whats your name?" Add asked.

"Evelynn. My friend gave me that name. But, she calls me Eve,"

"Eve..." His tone had intent written all over it. He suddenly broke into uncontrollable laughter. Eve stared at the strange man blankly. Eve was her name, he thought. He was definitely going to remember it. Eve was like a flower to him. A fragile flower that was about to bloom. He knew that he had to protect her at-if any- all costs. Besides, he thought, this kind of flower comes once in a lifetime.

**Meanwhile...**

Elsword, Rena, Raven and Purple continue to chase after the shadow. They were no where close to it, it wasn't even in their line of sight to begin with. But they continued to run. The fact that the shadow appeared kept them going. They ran past boulders and houses that Raven already said was the village of Bethma. They continue to run until they start to see mechanisms around them.

"We're getting close to Altera Village!" Raven shouted.

"Altera what?" Elsword asked.

"Just shut up and run, Elsword!" Purple shouted. Elsword groans, trying not to scream back at her. Now was not the time to fight. They all continue to sprint ahead. They were almost at the entrance of Altera Village.

"Guys! Wait!" Raven suddenly shouted as he stopped running.

"What is it? We need to get to that shado-" Rena's eyes widen as she notices something. "Who's that?" She asked. There was nothing but silence as they spot Eight's body. She wasn't too far from them.

"That's Ara!" Raven shouted.

"Ara?"

"She was a part of our group when we all had our memories, we need to get to her!" He shouted. "Sorry Rena, but w-"

"That's okay. Let's go!" Rena interrupted. The rest nod as they approached Ara's body.

"Halt!" A man's voice echoed. Raven's eyes widen as an armored man approached them. He had brown hair and golden eyes. He had a small red cape on his shoulder, and he had a sharp look on his eyes. There were three others behind him. One of them was a woman with a green dress. She had green eyes and long ears like Rena, and had small green wings on her back. She had a green and white bow as well, and black sneakers. Another person that was with him was a man that had yellow eyes and black hair like Raven. He had a red coat on and a red cape and hat. His sword appeared to be a cutlass. He had a black nasod arm like Raven's. There was also another man with black hair, but he had black armor and large, black and brown wings on his back. He had a small mask on his eyes, and his arm was different than the man in red or Raven's. It was orange and black. It didn't even look like a machine. It looked like it was a part of him.

"What're you guys doing here?" Raven asked.

"You know these guys?" Elsword asked. Raven nods.

"Yeah, I do. These are good guys. I don't know about Valak though. Maybe it's for the best we let Valak not get his memory back," He said. He takes a step toward the four of them, and the brown haired man begins to draw his sword. "Whoa! Penensio! We come in peace! We're not going to attack you, so don't draw your sword!" Penensio slowly sheathed his sword.

"Good. Just hand over the girl, and nobody gets hurt," He said.

"Huh?"

"You heard me. Hand over the girl," His tone was more threatening than before.

"Penensio... You can't be serious! We can't just give her to you! Why do you want her anyway?"

"We are going to kill her," The woman in the green dress said.

"Why would you do that!? Lime, I thought you would never kill innocent people!"

"We can't tell you why," The man in red said.

"Edan.. You too? And how did you get Valak to come with you?"

"Talk is useless..." Penensio said as he began to draw his sword. Purple takes a step back.

"These guys look strong," Purple said with a gulp. Rena nods.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you," She assured. Purple nods.

"Okay," She said nervously.

"This doesn't make sense. Why would you want to kill her?" Raven asked.

"We told you, we can't tell you. Just hand her over, and nobody gets hurt," The man with black armor said.

"Valak..."

"You're wrong! Someone is going to get hurt! She is! You want her, right? What if we say no?" Elsword shouted.

"Then we'll just take her," Valak said. Raven sighs deeply and slowly picks up Ara in a bridal position. He walks over to a distant bolder and lies her body next to it. He turns around and walks back to face his opponents. He slowly begins to draw his sword.

"Fine, I guess violence is the only way these days, isn't it?"

"Maybe it is," Penensio answered. With that, Valak and Edan draw their swords. Lime prepares herself, and Penensio draws his blade as well. Rena, Raven and Elsword draw their swords and point it at their adversaries. Purple prepares herself.

**End of Chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 6: Fighting with the Elite

**Hey guys! Sorry that this took such a long time to update! I was busy/lazy, so yeah. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: Fighting with the Elite**

The standoff near the entrance of Altera village continues. Their eyes were glued on each other, and their minds were set. Neither of them could afford to make a mistake. One wrong move and the battle would start, and they would be in a bad position. That could mean death.

"Okay, i'm going to take that guy in the red hat," Elsword whispered.

"Elsword! Focus!" Purple whispered.

"I'm just saying, I mean, we aren't doing anything,"

"Elsword, just focus. Wait for them to make the first move," Raven whispered. Elsword groans and nods.

"Okay, fine," He said. The standoff continued for a while longer. No one moved. "This is taking too long," Elsword said. "We should have been done by now,"

"Shut up!" Purple whispered. Elsword groans. He closes his eyes, takes a deep breath and opens them. Without warning, he sprints right at his enemies and lets out a battle cry.

"No!" Rena shouted.

"You idiot!" Purple shouted.

"Elsword, Stop!" Raven shouted. The three of them put their hand out at him. Elsword continues to shout as he rushed at right at Edan. Penensio attempts to intercept him by dashing right in front of Edan and swinging his sword at Elsword. Elsword gasps. Thankfully, Raven tailed behind Elsword as he charged in. He dashes in front of Elsword and intercepts Penensio's attack. Raven turns to Elsword and shakes his head in disappointment. Elsword's eyes widen.

"Elsword, look out!" Rena shouted. Elsword gasps as he sees Edan right above him. He held his sword with both hands as he swung it down on him. Elsword quickly defends himself. The noise of metal colliding rings in the area.

"So, you want to fight me?" Edan said. He started applying more force on his sword. Elsword struggles to stand his ground as he is pushed away from Raven and Penensio. After watching for a while, Lime decides to make her move. She dashes at Raven and throws a kick at his side. Rena quickly rushes to action without even thinking, and blocks her attack with her sword. She pushes her foot away and starts slashing at her. Lime quickly back flips away as Rena began to pursue her.

"Uh... Guys?" Purple and Valak were the only ones that weren't fighting yet. Valak starts sprinting at her. "Guys!?" She shouted. Valak was already approaching her. It was too late to switch opponents. "Out of all of these guys I could be fighting with, why does it have to be him!?" She shouted. Her heart started beating faster and faster as he came closer. Her eyes widen in horror. Think, Purple, think! She thought. She had to do something, or else. Purple gulps. She quickly starts considering her options. Before she knew it, Valak was already right in front of her. He pulls his orange, human like machine arm at Purple and throws a punch at her. Purple's eyes widen as the fist approached her. She needed to do something! Without warning, her body teleported away from him. Her eyes widened. That's right! She thought, she used this move once before, back when those monsters were attacking her. Valak turns around and starts running after Purple again.

"I'm going to kill you!" He shouted. Purple shrieks and takes a step back, almost as if she was about to run away. She pulls her leg back and takes a gulps. She couldn't run now. She had to fight. If you were a coward in this world, you were already dead. Meanwhile, Lime continued to dodge Rena's sword attacks while on her feet. It was as if it was nothing to her. Rena suddenly jumps away from Lime, and Lime stops flipping away. The two of them were quite a distance away from the others. They begin having a stare off.

"You have long ears and green eyes...like me. Who are you?" Rena asked. Lime ignores her and quickly aims her bow at her. Rena prepares herself. Lime immediately began firing arrows at Rena. Rena deflects the arrows with her sword as a reflex while walking towards her.

"Fatality!" Rena shouted. Rena immediately rushes at Lime and thrusts her sword at her. Lime quickly dodges her attack. "What!?" Rena shouted.

"Assault Kick!" Lime shouted. Lime quickly counter attacks by dashing forward and kicking Rena. Rena flinches as Lime flip kicks her as a follow up. The kick sends her into the air. Lime quickly jumps towards her. She then continues her combo with a barrage of kicks. Each attack sent them both higher and higher. Lime stops kicking her starts twirling her body around. She then hammer kicks her, and Rena begins to plummet towards the ground.

"Sharp fall!" Lime shouted. Lime does a somersault in mid air and began plummeting towards the ground, feet first. She even was falling faster than Rena. Lime quickly lands on the ground and began stretching before Rena was even close to touching the ground. She stretched her legs, she stretched her arms, she even cracked her knuckles. Rena was close to hitting the ground, and she was going to land right beside Lime. Lime turns to where Rena was about to fall and crouches. She looked as if she was ready to start a race.

"Violent attack!" She shouted. Right before Rena's body hit the ground, Lime flip kicks her body right back into the air. She quickly jumps and continues to flip kick Rena higher and higher into the air once again. She stops flip kicking for a moment, and dive kicks Rena right in the stomach. Rena's eyes widen. Her expression looked like she had the wind knocked out of her. Ironically, green wind started gathering near Lime. It started spiraling around her leg, and It completely covered the both of them. Rena started screaming out of pain. The wind was somehow harming her. From a distance, It looked like a green comet that was heading straight for the ground. But in reality, it was a violent vortex of green wind, and Rena was inside of it. Meanwhile, Penensio and Raven continue to have a deadlock. They pull their swords away and start trading blows with each other. The sound of metal clashing rang in the air. After a while, their weapons clash once more, and they get into another deadlock. Penensio puts his arm out at Raven, and a small orange sphere appears near his palm. It had a symbol on it. Raven gasps and jumps away, right before Penensio waves his arm. The sphere suddenly expands in front of him.

"You know how to use runes, huh?" Raven asked. Penensio quickly enters a battle stance.

"No more talking, we're going to settle this now," Penensio said. Raven sighs.

"I won't make any promises," He replied. Raven quickly enters a battle stance. They both begin to have a stand off. Suddenly, a large explosion rings in their ears. Raven's eyes widen, and he quickly turns his head to the source of the explosion. A large gust of green wind washes on the both of them. Raven gasps. He knew this skill. It definitely wasn't Rena. It couldn't be. It was more likely Lime that did that. But, Lime never attempted to learn this move, or did she? He thought. He quickly turns to Penensio only to realize that he was running straight at him. Raven quickly prepares himself, their swords clash, and they enter a deadlock once more.

"Penensio, how is Lime able to use Violent Attack!?" Penensio doesn't say a word. "I don't even think Lime even knows how to use that move in the first place! especially in her state right now! The only way she'd be able to use it is if she learned it before she lost her memories, or if she learned it while she was in this world!" Raven begins applying more force into his blade. "The only way for her to learn it is for her to actually have experience as a Wind Sneaker! The only way she'd have experience as a Wind Sneaker, is if she has her memories! That wasn't a fluke or some reflex, Penensio!" Raven begins glaring at Penensio furiously. "Explain to me, if she has her memories, why is she attacking us!? Do you have your memories!?" Penensio lets out a battle cry and pushes Raven away.

"Luna Blade!" He shouted. Suddenly, a portal appears above him. A Giant blue blade comes out of it and lunges at Raven. Raven jumps away from it. "I thought I told you, No more talking!" Raven enters a battle stance.

"Fine... If you won't tell me, I'm just going to have to beat the answers out of you!" He shouted. The both of them begin to have a stand off. Meanwhile, Elsword and Edan continue to have a deadlock. Overwhelmed, Elsword begins to fall to his knees. Edan lifts his sword and started swinging his blade on his.

"Is this all you've got? You need to be stronger than that if you want to fight with me!" Edan shouted. Elsword's eyes widen. Edan lifts his sword and swings it down at Elsword's sword once again. Elsword suddenly gets up to his feet and enters a defensive stance.

"Counter!" Elsword shouted without thinking. Edan's eyes widen as his own sword deflects. Taking the opportunity to strike, Elsword reflexively slashes Edan upwards and leaps towards him. He then slashes him twice, then swings his sword downwards as a finisher. Elsword quickly lands on the ground right before Edan does.

"Mega Slash!" Elsword shouted. Elsword slashes Edan with all of his strength, right before he hit the ground. Edan crashes on the ground violently. Elsword watched him in astonishment. Did I just do that? He thought. He only acted on pure instinct. He stares at his palm for a moment, then clenches it. Edan jumps back to his feet and staggers a bit. He puts his wrist under his lip, wiping off a bit of dirt from his face.

"I have to admit, That was pretty good. But, can you block this?" Edan puts his sword near his waist. He slowly begins to crouch. Raven gasps and turns to Edan and Elsword. He hadn't prepared him for what was about to happen. Curious on how this was going to turn out, Penensio glances at the two of them. Even Elsword knew what was coming, yet his determined look did not falter. He quickly prepared himself. He already knew moment's hesitation could mean death.

"Hyper sonic Stab!" He shouted. He immediately dashes right at Elsword at extreme speeds.

"Double Slash!" He shouted without thinking. Both Penensio and Raven gasp. Elsword reflexively swings his sword at Edan right before he even touched him. The pure force of the strike knocks him down to his knees. Elsword prepares to swing his sword yet again, and Edan is too dazed to even move. With a battle cry, Elsword swings his sword with everything he has. A wave of pure power followed his blade. Eden's eyes widen as he's literally smacked with immense force. His body flies in the air as if he was shot out of a cannon and crashes near a distant boulder. Dust and pieces of debris fall through the boulder as Edan slowly slumped on it. He looked completely lifeless. Raven stood awestruck, even Penensio was surprised. Elsword was simply astonished at the amount of hidden power he didn't even realize he had. What else could he do? He thought. Suddenly, the boulder begins to crack more. Elsword's eyes widened. There was no way... It couldn't be. He thought. A figure began walking through the dust. He put everything he had into that strike, there was just no way. The figure walks through the dust, and the figure's identity is revealed. It was Edan. Edan's clothes was covered in dirt. He looked like he was doing fine despite his condition, and he looked furious.

"How are you still alive!?" Elsword shouted. Eden grins widely.

"I wasn't for a moment..." He said as he slowly lifted his arm up in front of him. "But I made a little deal with that voice," He clenches his hand. "Usually when you die, you have to wait a certain amount of time before you can be brought back to life. But, if you ask the voice if you could sacrifice one of your lives, you can get up immediately," Edan continues to walk towards Elsword. "And when you normally lose a life, you'll be healed completely when you come back. I was going easy on you before, but not anymore. I obviously overestimated you, but that's okay. I'll finish you off right here!" Edan stops walking and points his blade at Elsword. Elsword enters a battle stance. Meanwhile, Purple continues to hold her own against the infuriated Valak. Valak starts breathing heavily, due to the fact he's been running back and forth, trying to catch her. She just kept teleporting back and forth.

"Getting tired!?" She taunted. Valak clenches his oranges mechanical arm, and puts it out behind him. His fist begins to glow.

"Wild Charge!" He shouted. Purple's eyes widened. Something about that didn't sound good, she thought. Without warning, he suddenly dashes toward her while screaming. He put his fist in front of him, and a wave of pure power followed it. Purple's eyes widen as she's punched right in the gut. Her body is flung into the air. She lands violently on the ground as a trail of dirt followed her. She lied on her back writhing in pain. Valak slowly walks toward Purple and grabs her neck. Her eyes widen as Valak immediately started choking her.

"No! Stop...It..! Help...someone.." She could barely speak. She immediately started coughing, trying desperately to breathe again.

"Purple!" Raven shouted. He quickly turns around and starts running toward the two of them. Penensio puts his arm out and fires a rune at Raven. The rune flies at Raven and knocks him down. Raven turns around to see Penensio before him with his sword in the air. Raven quickly blocks the attack, and they enter a deadlock once again.

"You're not going anywhere," Penensio said. Raven glares at him and turns to where Elsword is, or was. He was no where in sight.

"Elsword!?" He shouted. Meanwhile, Valak continued to choke Purple. She continued to squirm and attempted to pry his arm off with both of her hands. She slowly begins to lose her strength as her arms begin to droop. Her eyes started to roll back into her head. Suddenly, Valak shouts out of pain and releases Purple. Purple falls on her knees and starts gasping for air. After coughing and wheezing for a bit, she looks up to see who saved her. It was Elsword himself.

"E-Elsword!" She shouted. Elsword stares down at her and puts his sword on his shoulder.

"I don't get it, when you're in trouble or something happens, you get so scared. Do you want to go through this whole thing without dying or something?" Elsword asked.

"Elsword, look out!" She shouted. Elsword turns around and shouts out of pain as he slowly fell to his knees and collapses. Purple stared at Elsword's lifeless body in horror, and looks up at his attacker. It was Edan. There was a large grin on his face. Purple began shaking in fear. She was so terrified that she couldn't even move. Edan slowly lifts his sword up to attack Purple. His eyes suddenly widen.

"Aisha! Get out of there! Now!" Raven shouted. Tears started streaming down Purple's cheek. There was a long pause, and Edan finally drops his blade. He slowly falls to his knees and collapses. Purple's terrified look started to fade away. It slowly becomes replaced with astonishment. She slowly began to beam out of happiness as she saw the one who saved her. It was Rena. She was covered in dirt. Despite this, Purple quickly jumps to her arms and started crying.

"I really thought I was going to die...!" She shouted.

"It's okay.. I'm here," Rena said assuredly. She slowly pats her head as she cried even louder. Raven sighs out of relief and turns back to Penensio.

"You better tell me what's going on," He said. Penensio doesn't reply. Raven kicks Penensio away from him and jumps back to his feet. He points his blade at Penensio.

"It's about time this fight ended," Raven said. Penensio nods.

"Agreed," He said as he entered a battle stance. Raven enters a battle stance as well. Raven suddenly gasps and his eyes widen out of surprise. Penensio makes a puzzled look. Raven points right at Penensio, and Penensio turns around. He gasps. It was Ara standing right behind him. The hairpin that held her ponytail was gone, and she had white hair. She had nine white tails behind her as well. Her head was lowered, and her hair's shadow covered her eyes completely.

"That's impossible!" Penensio shouted.

"Look out!" Raven shouted. Ara tosses her spear right at him. Her spear quickly turned black and spun so fast that it looked like a circle. It circles around Penensio and drags him away from her. Penensio's eyes tightened as if he was in some sort of pain. The spear turns around and charges right back to her. She grabs the spear and prepares to attack Penensio. Penensio falls to his knees.

"No, wait! Stop!" Raven shouted. Ara slashes him with everything she has. Penensio collapses. Ara stares down at Penensio. There was lightning sparking around her body. She turns to the others. One thing was on everyone's mind: Was she going to attack them? After a while, Ara drops her spear. Her hair turns back to normal, and her hairpin returns. So does her ponytail. Raven quickly runs to Penensio and crouches down near him. His eyes were closed. That wasn't a good sign.

"Are you okay? Stay with me Penensio!" He said while shaking his body. Penensio slowly opens his eyes.

"This is it... It's over.. He's going to kill us for failing,"

"What!? Who is? Who's he?"

"He's going to kill us all..."

"How?! Who is he!?"

"He's going to kill us... by using a mechanical chip... I swallowed it, we all did,"

"Why!? Why would you swallow a thing like that knowing what would happen to you!?"

"That chip gives us the power to regain some of our memories... our names... our skills... we could even learn more skills if we wanted to. But, there are downsides... This chip has the power to alter your personality. It's what made Edan almost sadistic when he's angry. if we betray Him or fail Him.. he'd electrify us until we lose all of our lives at once,"

"What!? He can do that!? What exactly did you fail!? How does he know you failed!? Where is he!? Who is he!?"

"He... He's... AAAGHH...!" A rush of electricity began electrifying Penensio. Raven watches in pure astonishment. Who would do such a thing? How were they able to even do this in the first place? That and more and more questions rushed through his mind. Electricity started running through Edan's body and Valak's as well. They don't move at all or show any reactions. Penensio shortly falls silent. His eyes were open. Raven slowly puts his hand on his face and closes his eyes for him. He sighs deeply and turns around to Purple and Rena. Purple was no longer crying in Rena's arms, and was staring at Penensio. Rena had a saddened look on her face.

"I checked his pulse.. Elsword's dead," Rena said. Raven sighs.

"I'm sure he has a life or two left, else he wouldn't have been so reckless," Rena nodded in agreement.

"Yeah..." Purple said. She sighed deeply and glances over at Ara. "Is she going to move again?"

"No, It's just her hairpin. I forget it's name, but it's something that she borrows power from. It can move her body even while she's unconscious sometimes,"

"Oh," Purple replied. It became silent.

"Rena, I have to ask you something," Raven said, breaking the silence. "How were you able to escape from that Violent Attack?" He asked.

"Oh. Well, I used that move that i used to get Elsword away from you. What was it called... Oh yeah. Evoke. I somehow used that move and i put it right below me. It completely blew that girl away," She smiles a bit. "Thankfully, I caught myself in mid air and landed safely. There was just a huge explosion when I landed. I fought against her and won."

"I see," Raven said. "Well, you did great, I remember how you were good at thinking quickly at moments like that. Glad to see that didn't change,"

"Oh stop it, you're making me blush," Rena said with a smile. Raven smiles back, then sighs.

"These guys had a chip inside them that gave them a certain amount of memories back. Not too much that they'd realize what they're doing and fight against 'him' and not too little so they wouldn't learn any new skills.." Raven puts his hand on his chin. "Who ever 'he' is, 'he' must already have his memories back, knows who we are, and is good at manipulating people.." He said. He sighs deeply.

"Uh, guys? What're we going to do now?" Purple asked.

"Well, we're going to go back to Elder, where it's safe. Elsword lost a life here, and we need to bring Ara back so she can rest," Raven explained. The two of them nodded.

"It's because of me Elsword's dead, huh?" Purple asked. Rena puts her hand on her head.

"It's okay, Purple. You did the best you could,"

"But I didn't! That little dork's dead now and it's my fault! I could have... I should have done something!" Raven takes a few steps forward.

"It's fine. You were just afraid for your life. It's understandable if you didn't want to die. Elsword is going to be fine," Raven said.

"But if this was real life he wou-"

"It's okay, Just breathe, and be thankful it's over," Rena said. Purple sighs deeply and nods.

"Okay," She said. She glances over to Elsword with a worried look on her face.

"Let's go back for now," Raven said. The both of them nod.

**Meanwhile..**

Add continues to stare at Eve, and Eve stares right back at him. The two were completely silent.

"Are you two having a staring contest or something?" A woman's voice echoed. Add doesn't even avert his gaze from Eve. Chloe started walking towards Add. Eve glances at her.

"No," He said.

"This is your first time here, right? Well, c'mon! I'll show you around," Chloe said.

"No thanks," He said. Chloe makes a somewhat annoyed face.

"The boss told me to show you around, you're coming with me like it or not," She said.

"Alright, fine," Add turns around to Chloe.

"You can just leave her here," She said. Add slowly crouches down in front of Eve.

"Get on my back," He said. Eve nodded as she put her arms out at him.

"Wow! She didn't even show a sign of reluctance or rebellion! What did you do to her?" Chloe asked. By the time she finished talking, Eve was already on Add's back. She wrapped her arms around Add's neck and had her legs around his waist. He was basically giving her a piggy-back ride.

"Let's go," He said. Chloe grins.

"You two would make a cute couple, you know that?" Chloe asked. Add's eyes widen a bit as his cheeks slightly become red. Chloe chuckles a bit and turns around.

"I'm just teasing. Let's go," She said. Add nods. The three of them begin walking ahead. There was a small hallway at the end of the room. The hallway was illuminated by an unknown light. They soon enter a room with more and more machinery and gadgets. It could have been considered a laboratory. There was a television screen that showed statistics for the robot that was in the middle of the last room.

"You see that screen over there? That's how we check that robot's stats. I'm going to make this as simple as possible: You see, theres a blue rock inside the giant robot. its it's source of it's power. In other words, this thing 'rocks' at giving energy," Chloe said with a small chuckle. Add and Eve were silent.

"Chloe, that was horrible," Chung walks into the room.

"Oh shut up Chung, nobody asked you," Chloe replied. Chung sighs and turns to Add and Eve. They were both staring at a giant red button on the wall that said the word 'emergency' on it"

"Are you two interested in that?" Chung asked.

"Yes, I'm wondering what this does," Add said.

"Well, that's an emergency button, if something goes wrong, just press that button and that giant robot out there will shut down immediately,"

"I see, will this cut the lights as well?"

"No," Chung answered. Add nods and begins to walk off.

"Hey, where are you going? We just got here and we didn't mess with Chung yet! C'mon, it'll be fun!" Chloe said.

"I'm right here you know," Chung said with a sigh.

"No thanks, I don't like wasting my time with something as trivial as that," Add said. He begins walking off with the extremely silent Eve.

"Don't you want to know what we need that girl for?" Chloe said. Add immediately stops in his tracks and turns around.

"I'm listening," He said.

"We need to activate the giant robot out there for security, but it won't work without her. At least that's what 'He' says. Anyway, we need her to enter a pod so the robot can activai-"

"So the robot out there isn't taking energy from the rock right now?" Add interrupted. Chloe makes a slightly annoyed look and sighs.

"Yes, that's why it's off," She said. She sounded like she was trying her hardest not to shout. She sighs deeply. "Theres something Chung forgot to mention though. If it's suddenly turned off while it's taking energy from the glowing rock, it'll self-destruct,"

"Seriously?" Chung said. Chloe nods to him.

"Will the pod harm Eve in any way?" Add asked.

"No, I don't think so at least. Why? Do you have a thing for her or something?" Chloe asked. Add sighs. His cheeks slightly became red.

"I just need her alive," He replied.

"She'll be fine, don't worry. We won't need her for now, so you can go stare at her some more. I'm surprised she isn't creeped out by now. I sure would be," Chloe said. Add turns to her with an annoyed look on his face.

"Don't look down on me like that," Add smirks. "I'm sure you watch that boy over there sleep at night," Chloe's eyes widen.

"Wh-What!?" She shouted.

"You watch me sleep!?" Chung shouted. Chloe slightly started blushing as she turned to Chung.

"What!? No! This guy was just telling a joke!" She turns to Add and glares at him. "A stupid joke," She said in an irritated tone. She turns back to Chung. "That's all!"

"That's it, I'm locking my door when I go to sleep tonight!"

"No, no! You're getting it all wrong! I would never watch you sleep!"

"Yeah, sure,"

"Seriously! See, he'll explain it to yo-" By the time Chloe turned to Add, she realizes that he was already gone.

"Definitely locking my doors tonight,"

"No! He was right here! Where did he go!?" She shouted angrily. She turns to Chung again. "Listen to me, I can explain!" Meanwhile, Add continued to walk down the hallway with Eve. He turns his head to her.

"No matter what happens, I won't let you die, got it?" He said. Eve nods silently. Add sighs deeply. He couldn't get his mind off of that button. Would he have to see it again? Would he have to take drastic measures if something were to happen? If it did, would he be able to escape with his life?

"What ever it takes," He said while nodding to himself.

**End of Chapter 6**


	7. Chapter 7: Men in black Coats

**(READ PLOX) Hey guys! School's starting up again, so don't expect these chapters to come any faster! To all of you who have read my previous stories, you know the drill. For you guys that don't, here's when i usually publish these chapters: on the weekend after at least two weeks. Sometimes i might be late, but don't blame me! Blame the homework. Sorry! **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7: Men in black...coats**

Elsword slowly opens his eyes and is quickly blinded by sunlight. He slowly moves his hand to block it and sits up from a soft surface. He looks down and realizes that he is on a bed. He immediately started looking at his surroundings. There were gray walls around him. There was even a window beside him as well. There's one thing that could be certain: He was in a house. Before his mind exploded from complete confusion, he begins to remember what happened. He was dead earlier, so his friends must have put him here so he could be safe. There was no other way for him to put it. There was a sudden knock on the door. He turns his head to the door, and Purple enters the room. They both become silent as her eyes begin to widen.

"Elsword!" She shouted. "You're awake!" She turns her head. "Guys! Elsword's awake!"

"Really? That's great! I'll be there in a second!" Rena's voice echoed. Purple turns back to Elsword and walks towards him.

"Listen, uh, Elsword, i'm uh...sorry about earlier. I should have done something there. If i did, you might've not lost a life," She said. She sighed deeply, walked to the wall and leaned against it. She turned her head away from him out of guilt. "You probably had three lives at least back there, but i was still-"

"Stop acting weird," Elsword exclaimed. Purple's eyes immediately widen as she turned her head to him.

"What?"

"You're acting weird, so just stop, okay?" Her initial astonished look turned into an angry one within seconds.

"What!? I...what's wrong with you!?"

"What's wrong with me!? What's wrong with you!? You're the one acting weird! I said you can stop!"

"The one time i decide to be a little sentimental, you decide to be a complete idiot! I'm not acting weird!"

"Yes you are!" Her angry look turned into an even more infuriated and frustrated one.

"How am i acting weird!?"

"Ugh... I said for you to stop acting so weird!"

"For the last time, i'm not-" Rena walks into the room silently and both of their attention is immediately shifted to her. There was a soft smile on her face.

"I'm going to politely ask the two of you to calm down," She said in a calm voice. She was obviously annoyed, but the fact that she was acting so nice while saying it made it even scarier.

"S-Sorry!" They both said in unison.

"Good," She sighs. "Purple, come over here for a second,"

"Huh? But why should i-" A dark aura completely covers Rena's body. All you could see was yellow dots on where her eyes used to be, and they sparked with intent. She almost looked like a shadow. Purple shrieks a bit. "Coming, coming!" She shouted. Rena's aura quickly dissipates and her eyes turned back to normal as Purple ran to her. They both leave the room. "Listen, I was tying to be nice to him, but he was just being a complete idio-"

"Purple, you have to remember, Elsword's still a kid. When he says 'stop acting so weird' or something like that, it's his own way of saying he forgives you,"

"Really?"

"Yeah, of course. Now get back in there,"

"Huh? Why are you sending me alo-" Rena gently pushes her back inside the room. Purple's eyes widen as she turned back at her.

"I have to go talk to Raven some more. We're talking about what we're going to do next, hurry up and tell him already!" Rena shouted. She quickly shut the door. Purple sighs and turns back to Elsword.

"Are you done acting weird?" He said. The previously frustrated purple haired girl immediately clenches her fist, lowers her head, and tries her absolute hardest not to shout at him. She sighs once more and walks toward him.

"Before I tell you this, you have to promise not to tell Raven," She spoke as if he never made that previous comment. He nodded.

"Um.. Okay," He said.

"Okay," She cleared her throat a bit. "So um.. the reason why i'm so scared when something happens is because... I sort of.. only have one life left," Elsword's eyes widen. "You have to promise not to tell anyone else! Got it?"

"Alright, I guess," He said. Purple sighs out of relief.

"Good, i was worried for nothing," She said.

"Acting weird again.."

"Oh shut up,"

"Whatever," He lies back and crosses his arms behind his neck. "I'll just have to protect you now, I guess,"

"What?" Her eyes widened as she shortly began to blush. How could you just say something like that? She thought. The redness on her cheek fades as she began to speak again. "Don't. If you keep saving me, i'll never learn how to protect myself! You were right earlier, I do get too scared when things happen. I need to learn how to not be afraid. Promise me that you'll never save me like that again," Elsword stares at the determined magician.

"If you say so," He said as his eyes drifted away.

"Seriously though, don't tell Raven. He attacked us before, and even though he has his memories back, between you and me.." Purple looks back at the door and back at him. She puts her hand behind her lips."I still don't trust him that much," She concluded. There was a sudden knock on the door. The two of them glance at it as Rena entered the room.

"Are you done?" She asked. Purple nodded. "Alright, good. Let's go to the living room."

"I know I should have asked this earlier.. but, where are we?" Elsword asked.

"We're in Elder again," Rena answered. He nods.

"Well, let's go," He said. He quickly uncrosses his arms and jumps out of bed. The three of them leave the bedroom and go to the living room. It was the same living room from before when the monsters attacked them. Ara was lying on the couch alone. From a distance, it almost looked like she was sleeping peacefully.

"Hey Elsword, nice to see that you're awake," Raven said with a kind smile. He nods and grins back.

"Yup," He said.

"By the way, i still haven't forgotten what you did back there. You could have been killed. Well, you would have been killed alot sooner," Elsword scratched his head nervously.

"Sorry," He replied.

"It's okay, just don't do it again," He nods and glances at Ara. Soon enough, Ara becomes the center of attention.

"Hey.. uh, Raven, how's that girl doing?" Purple asked. She spoke while keeping her eyes glued on her.

"Fine. At least that's what it looks like," Rena said.

"I'm sure she had at least two lives left before dying..." Raven said with a slightly worried look on his face.

"Are you sure she was in our little 'team' when we had our memories back?" Purple asked.

"Yes, she was," He answered with a nod. She nodded back. Suddenly, Ara's eyes begin to slowly open.

"She's waking up!" Purple shouted. Ara slowly sits up and wiped her eyes. She slowly began to open them. Raven walks toward her and prepares to greet her with a smile. After rubbing her eyes a little more, She finally opens her them and shrieks out of fear.

"Where am i!? Why are you here!?" She shouted. She got up and started looking around the room frantically. "What did you do to my spear!?"

"Whoa! Ara! calm down! I'm not the same Raven from before," He slowly gets up and walks toward Ara. "I'm not going to attack you, I promi-" She interrupts him by punching him in the stomach. Raven shouts a bit in pain as he slowly fell to his knees. She quickly began to run off.

"Ugh...!" Raven curled up on the ground and put his arms on his stomach.

"Raven!" Both Purple and Rena shouted. They quickly rush to his aid. Rena turns to Elsword.

"You need to stop her!" She shouted. He immediately nods and turns around. By the time he saw her, she was right next to the door. She quickly opened it and began to run out of the house. He immediately started sprinting at her, shouting "Stop!" as he ran. The both of them were already outside. Ara continued to run away. She didn't know where she was going or how she was going to escape. All she knew was that she had to get out of there. She shortly began to reach the exit of Elder village and decides to turn her head to see if he was catching up. By the time she did, she was quickly tackled by the sprinting red haired boy. They both collapse on the ground as he began to pin her down. They were face to face as they were struggling on the ground.

"I told you to stop!" He shouted.

"Let go of me!" She shouted. She started glaring at him and suddenly notices something. He had red hair. Eve mentioned someone with red hair...She thought. She began to wonder. Was this the boy she was talking about? Ara quickly kicks Elsword away from her. He lets out a shout as he is flung into the air, and lets out another shout as he hit the ground. For a while, the only thing that could be heard was the sound of their heavy breathing. Ara finally sits up slowly and stares at him more.

"Do...you... know.. a girl named Evelynn?" She asked while trying to catch her breath.

"Evelynn..? Who's... that..?" He asked. He was as exhausted as she was. This isn't the boy she was talking about, it couldn't be. Theres no way he couldn't know her name. She thought. She suddenly gasps as she remembered something. She was the one who gave her that name. Of course he couldn't know.

"She has... white hair... she's somewhat quiet... and she's not... human... at least... thats what it looked like," Ara described her the best she could. Despite the fact she's been with her for maybe an hour or two.

"Eveylnn..? That's... her name...? Yeah... I know her.." Ara chuckles a bit out of relief. She wasn't going to die, she thought.

"So... it IS you...you're that... boy she was talking about," She began to catch her breath again. She slowly stood up and walked to him. She puts her arm out at him, offering to help him up. "Any friend of Eve's is a friend of mine," She said with a smile. Elsword lifts his body up and takes Ara's hand. She pulls him up. "My name is Eight, nice to meet you," She said.

"..Are you going to run away anymore?" He asked. Ara's eyes widen. The black haired man's face flashed in her mind. She slowly looks away.

"I.. .I don't-"

"There you are!" Rena's voice echoed. Raven and Purple walk beside her as they walked towards Ara and Elsword.

"We were looking everywhere for you," Raven said. Elsword and Ara walk toward them slowly. Ara stays close to Elsword as they approached. She stares at the three of them suspiciously.

"You three are Elsword's friends.. right?" She asked. Raven nodded.

"Yeah. We are," He answered. Rena nodded as well.

"Of course," She said. Purple crosses her arms and sighs.

"I'm not exactly his friend, but we're allies," She said. Ara nods.

"Okay," She said.

"Okay," Raven gives Ara a friendly smile. "Now Ara, are you going to run away agai-"

"I'm sorry for interrupting, but, why are you calling me Ara? Who's Ara?"

"I'll explain when we're inside. The walls have eyes and ears here, you'll never know who's listening," She nods.

"Okay," She said.

"Let's go," Raven said. With that, Raven, Purple and Rena begin to walk off, leaving Ara and Elsword behind.

"C'mon Ara, let's go," Ara sighs.

"I don't know about this," She said.

"C'mon! don't be so shy."

"I'm not shy, it's just that... I don't really trust them. That black haired guy... h-" Without warning, Elsword immediately grabs her hand. She immediately blushes as he begins to run ahead, dragging her with him.

"Wh-What're you doing!?" She shouted. He turns around to her.

"We're going to go in there together, that way you won't be so shy."

"But you... you can't just..!" He made a puzzled look.

"What's wrong?"

"Do you not know what you're doing!? You can't just grab my hand like that! It'll make us look like a couple!"

"But we're not," Ara groans out of frustration. He can't be this naive, she thought. She sighed and decided to let him drag her back to the house.

"We're almost there," Elsword announced. "You know what village this is, right?"

"Uh..."

"It's Elder village! Don't you know there's a sign here?"

"I didn't see it."

"Well next time try to notice the signs, got it?" Ara nodded. They began to reach the house. Rena, Purple and Raven were at the doorstep waiting for them. They all had a surprised look on their faces.

"Whoa! What happened back there!? What did you do to her!? How much money did you pay her!?" Purple shouted. Elsword makes a puzzled look as he glances at them all. Raven had a smile on his face. It wasn't a normal smile, it was the kind of smile a father makes when he starts thinking 'that's my boy'.

"You two look so cute together! I wish i had a camera!" Rena shouted. Ara shrieks and pulls her hand away from his.

"I-I told you holding my hand would make it look like we're a couple!" Elsword finally began to catch on.

"I-I can explain! Ara didn't want to come here so I-"

"You don't need to tell us! You sweet talked her into coming with us, and she fell in love with you, i bet!" Rena shouted.

"Sweet talked!?" Ara shouted.

"No! This is a misunderstanding!"

"I'm sure we can talk about this all we want inside," Raven announced. Elsword sighs out of relief. Out of everyone else, he knew at least Raven would be on his side.

"Thanks Raven," He said.

"We'll leave the two of you alone for now, when you're done, you can come inside," He concluded. Elsword's jaw drops out of pure astonishment.

"You two take your time!" Rena said. She winks at Elsword as she walks inside the house.

"Out of all the things that could happen, I never thought Elsword would ever get a girlfriend," Purple said as she walked inside.

"Girlfriend!?" Ara shouted. Raven smiles again and gives him a thumbs up.

"Oh just get out of here!" Elsword shouted. Raven's eyes widened.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I must be interrupting something. I understand," He said as he walked back inside.

"Huh? No! It's not like that! It's nothing like that!" Elsword sighs as he turns to Ara. "Let's just go inside,"

"What!? I'm not going in there!"

"I'll explain everything to them! Let's just go!" He reaches for Ara's hand again reflexively. She quickly pulls it away from him.

"No! Grabbing my hand and dragging me here is what started this mess in the first place!"

"Well you have your spear in there, so if you want to fight monsters without a weapon..."

"I'll just get a new one! I'll even use a stick! I'm not going in there!"

"C'mon Ara, i swear i'll explain everything to them!" Ara sighs deeply.

"Okay, but you better explain everything," She said.

"Okay, I will, let's just go inside now," Ara nods slowly as they both begin to walk inside the house. Purple and Rena were both sitting on the couch while Raven stood against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Welcome back," Rena said with a smile. Purple begins to snicker a bit.

"How's your new girlfriend?" Purple teased while trying to hold in laughter.

"She's not my girlfriend! I told you, I only took her hand because she was too shy!"

"I never knew you were into shy girls, Elsword!" Rena teased. Purple started laughing.

"It's not like that! Ugh.. Forget it," He turns to Ara, who had both of her hands on her face."It's just impossible to talk with them," She sighs deeply and lowers her hands. Her whole face looked like a ripe tomato.

"Okay... I guess,"

"Alright, now that that was over with.. Ara?" Ara slowly moved her head to Raven. The redness on her face shortly fades away.

"My name's Eight," She said. He shook his head.

"No, it's not. It's Ara. That was your name before you lost your memories,"

"Huh?"

"Let me explain. We were in a team before, all of us were. They used to call us the 'Elgang'. Not a very good name, i know, but back then, your name was Ara," Raven explained. Ara nods.

"Okay... I get it. I like Ara better than Eight anyway," She said with a smile. Raven smiles back.

"Okay, now that that's over with... Does anyone know what we can do now?" Ara gasps and clenches both of her hands. There was a determined look on her face.

"You already told me how we can get more of our old allies earlier, but we don't know where they are," Rena said. Raven nods.

"Yeah.." He said.

"We need to rescue a friend of mine!" Ara shouted. She once again becomes the center of attention.

"A friend?"

"Yeah! Her name is Eve!" Raven gasps.

"You know where Eve is!?" He shouted. His eyes widen as his back jumped away from the wall. He immediately catches himself and clears his throat. He slowly leans back on the wall while everyone else watched in surprise. "Sorry about that," He said. He sighed deeply. "You know where Eve is?" He asked again in a more calm manner.

"I don't exactly know where she is, but I saw her kidnapped by that guy with the purple coat."

"Purple coat... huh? I see, Then it must be him then." Raven said with a sigh.

"Him? Who's he? Is it 'Him'?" Purple asked.

"Him?" Ara asked.

"I'll explain it to you later," He turned to Purple. "The guy i was talking about is named Add,"

"Add? Was this Add guy a part of your- I mean.. our group?" Purple asked.

"Not exactly," He replied.

"Then who is he?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but Add is a very dangerous person to be against. I know that much," He turned his head back at Ara. "So, do you know where he took her?"

"He took her into the village ahead, at least that's what I think," She said. Raven nods.

"I see. Which village was it?" He asked. She shrugged.

"If it helps, there was alot of metal and machines, and other things there," Raven nods.

"Then it must be Altera Village, it has to be," He said as he slowly leaned his back away from the wall yet again.

"So we're going to go help her?" Ara said while she began to beam from happiness. Raven nods.

"Of course we are,"

"Alright! Okay, where's my spear?" Purple pointed her thumb behind her shoulder.

"It's behind the couch," She said. Ara nods and walks to the back of the couch quickly. She grabs her spear and begins walking to the door. She turns to the others and smiles.

"Well, what're we waiting for? Let's go!" She shouted. Everyone else nods as they walk up to join her. They all begin walking out the door and begin walking on the sidewalk.

"This is kind of weird. Aren't you still afraid we might turn on you?" Purple asked. Ara shakes her head.

"I doubt it. When... Uhm.. your name is Raven, right?" Ara asked. He nodded.

"Yes it is," He said.

"Well anyway, When he jumped like that, i just knew he was a friend of Eve's. Any friend of Eve's is a friend of mine, of course," She said with a smile. Purple started looking ahead.

"You'd be easy to fool if you thought like that all the time, you know that?" She said.

"Huh? I'm sorry, i didn't catch that,"

"Nothing," She said with a sigh.

**Meanwhile...**

Chung silently walks through the hallway of Altera core's last room. He sighs deeply as he walked. He and Chloe had just finished talking. He ended his conversation by walking away while Chloe was in mid sentence.

"Hey! Don't just start walking away from me! I was talking to you!" Chloe shouted as she tailed behind him. Chung sighs and turns to her.

"What is it this time?"

"I don't watch you sleep, i swear!"

"Okay,"

"You don't believe me, do you?"

"Of course not," Chloe groans out of frustration as Add quietly walks toward the two of them. Eve was latched onto his back once again. Chloe glares at him.

"What do you want?" She asked in a grumpy tone.

"I only came here because that guy in the black coat told me to tell you 'He' wants you," Chloe gasps a bit.

"Alright, tell him i'm coming," Add nodded and began to walk away. Chung and Chloe watch the purple coated man off as Chloe slowly began to form a glare. "He's not going to tell him anything, is he? Ugh, i hate that guy," She said without turning to Chung.

"Well... he's..."

"Annoying! That's what! Annoying," She sighed as she finally turned to him. "I've noticed something about your behavior.. It's much more rebellious than before," She said with a smile. Chung turns to her with his eyes widened.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Chung sighed deeply and closed his eyes.

"I apologize. Please forgive me, ma'am." He was speaking in the most polite manner he could muster.

"Pfft..." He immediately opens his eyes and makes a puzzled look. By the time he did, Chloe was already laughing. His cheeks suddenly became red as he glared at her.

"Wh-What're you laughing at!?" He shouted.

"Oh man, this is too much!" Chloe said. Before long, her laughter faded and she ended it with a sigh. "I honestly don't care if you're rebellious," She said. She slowly moves her arm and softly caresses Chung's cheek. She slid it so quickly he was unable to act on it. "In fact, i actually like it better that way," She flirted. He finally began glaring at her. "I'm going now,"

"Goodbye," He said. Chung sighs deeply.

"I'm stuck with a bunch of crazy people.." He whispered.

**Meanwhile...**

The village of Altera was very quiet as Raven, Purple, Rena, Elsword and Ara arrive. The boulders and rocks they walked past seemed to be no where to be found. Raven was the first to step foot in the village. Everyone else caught up behind him.

"Alright guys, Add couldn't have taken her too far, so i'm sure he's somewhere around here. We'll have to check every house and try to find him," Raven turns around to face the others. "So we'll go in groups,"

"I want to go with Rena!" Purple shouted almost immediately. Rena nods as she walks towards her.

"I'd like that too," She said. Raven nods back.

"Alright, i'll join the two of you," He turned to Elsword and Ara. "You two search the two houses right here," He pointed at the two houses near them. "The three of us will go ahead. You'll be fine without us, right?"

"We'll be fine," Ara said. He nodded back.

"Then we're set. No fooling around while we're gone though," Raven addressed them as if he was a father leaving his son alone with a girl. He rolled his eyes.

"We're not going to do anything, we're just going to look for this Add guy,"

"Good," Raven turned to Purple and Rena. "Let's go," He said. The three of them begin walking ahead as Elsword sighed deeply.

"Forget about him, he's just acting stupid," He said.

"Does he always act like that?"

"No. I think he's having way too much fun with this," He sighed again and glanced at the house closest to them. It had a necklace on top of it's door, and it said accessories on it as well. He nodded to himself. "If i were him, i'd probably go to the first house i see," He said. "Ara, let's g-"

"Elsword?" Ara was staring back at the entrance. She points her finger towards it. "I think that's a shadow," She said. Elsword glances over to what she's looking at, then gasps. There was a figure ahead of them. It was quite a distance away, so far away that you couldn't quite recognize what it was. But, it was It was indeed figure that appeared to look like a shadow. "We should go get it," She said. The now determined red haired boy nodded in agreement.

"Alright. Let's go," He said. The both of them nod at each other and run straight at the shadow. The shadow doesn't move as they approach it. The closer they come to it, the more noticeable it's appearance is. It seemed to have it's back turned. The two of them begin to draw near the shadow.

"Hey!" Elsword shouted. The shadow begins to move a bit, as if it was in surprise, and turns around to them.

"That's not a shadow, that's a guy in a cloak!" Elsword shouted. It was indeed a man in a cloak. It's hood's shadow was so dark that it's face was could not be seen. The cloaked man takes a small step forward and grabs a blood red colored sword from his back. Ara gasps and turns around. The two of them moved farther away from Altera village than they thought. They were even beginning to see rocks again. This isn't good, she thought. She begins to take a step back.

"This is too risky, i think we should have everyone here for this," Ara warned. But by the time she said that, Elsword's sword was already drawn. He enters a battle stance.

"No way! This guy wants a fight, and we're going to give it to him!"

"This might be too dangerous! He looks strong... he might be too strong."

"We won't know until we fight, will we? If we keep running away, we'll never learn how to defend ourselves! We might as well be walking corpses!" Her eyes widened upon hearing those words. She knew she had to be careful from the start, but challenging every person they saw? Not a good idea to her. But running away wouldn't solve everything. The very thought of dying scared her. She didn't want that to happen. She couldn't let that happen. She had someone to save. Nodding to herself, The spear wielding black haired girl finally pulls out her spear and enters a battle stance.

"You're right," She said. The man points his sword at the two of them and begins running at them.

"Here he comes!" Elsword shouted.

**Meanwhile..**

Raven, Purple and Rena continue to walk through the empty village. The first house they see was a house with a coin on it.

"Let's go inside," Raven said. The two of them nod as they begin to approach the house. They walk to the doorstep.

"I can't let you do that, Raven," Raven gasps and turns around to see a man with a black cloak. It's cloak's shadow was so dark, you couldn't see his face. It didn't appear he was wielding a weapon of any type.

"You know my name!? Who are you!?" Raven shouted.

"My name shouldn't be important to you. You three are looking for your friend, yes?" Raven's eyes widen. How could he possibly know?

"Are you.. 'him'!?"

"Him?" The man becomes silent for a moment. He slowly begins to laugh. The volume of his laugh became louder and louder each second. His laughter could be described with one word and one word only: Evil. Pure evil. Purple and Rena watch him in horror. There was no doubt that he knew something they didn't. His laughter began to slowly die down.

"I can't wait to tear you apart, Raven," His tone was filled with so much intent, you could just tell he was grinning widely through the shadow of his hood. "But no..not now... not yet," It seemed like he was talking to himself for a moment, as if he was trying to tell himself to calm down. "If you want to save your friend, come to Altera Core," His tone was slightly calmer. He turns around and prepares to leave.

"Wait!" Raven shouted.

"...I saw your red haired companion and his girlfriend fighting a man in a cloak. You should save them, before it's too late. It looked like they were having trouble with him," He said. And with that, he jumped away.

"Get back here!" Raven shouted as he ran toward him with his arm out. He sighs deeply.

"Who... was that guy?" Purple asked. Raven turned to the both of them.

"I have no idea.."

"Was that 'Him'?" Rena asked. Raven crosses his arms.

"I doubt that it was... I think it was just one of his henchmen with one of those chips inside him, or something,"

"Those chips give them memories, right? So that should explain why he knew your name," Rena said. She sighs.

"He said if we wanted to save our friend, we'd have to go to altera core. It sounds like a trap to me," Purple said. Raven nods in agreement.

"I agree, It does sound like a trap," Raven sighs deeply. "We'll think about this more later. Let's go check on Elsword and Ara," The three of them nod in agreement and turn around. They begin running toward to where they met them.

**Meanwhile...**

Elsword and Ara both glare at their opponent standing in between them. They were both breathing heavily, but unscathed. The mysterious man did not attempt to attack them or fight back in any sort of way. Elsword and Ara both start letting out battle cries as they rush back at their enemy at the same time. The man quickly dashes at Elsword first and finally begins slashing at him. The two of them begin trading blows with each other, their blades clashed with each strike. It wasn't long until Ara began approaching him from behind.

"Take this!" She shouted. The cloaked man quickly slashes at Elsword with immense force, deflecting his sword away. He quickly dashes at Ara. Ara thrusts her spear at him, and he quickly dodges by standing aside. He swings his sword at her as a counter attack. Ara quickly pulls her spear back, and is barely able to block his attack. Suddenly, a loud battle cry could be heard from behind them both.

"Mega slash!" The man suddenly moved his head, as if he was in shock. He quickly turns around to see Elsword preparing to swing his sword right at him. The man quickly jumps away from them. Despite the fact the mysterious man got away, the red haired boy's blade still flew in the air and right at Ara. The two of them gasp, and Elsword quickly stops his blade.

"S-Sorry," He said. Ara nods.

"It's okay," She said. She quickly turns around. "Where did he go?" She asked. Suddenly, The man re-appears beside the both of them. Ara and Elsword both gasp in unison as he grabbed the back of both of their heads. They are suddenly pulled into each other, and their heads crash onto one another. The both of them are knocked off their feet from the pure force of the collision, and they both begin to shout in pain. The man silently watched the both of them as he finally sheathed his blade behind his back.

"Elsword! Ara!" Rena's worried voice echoed. The man turns his head at Purple, Rena and Raven arriving to the scene. The three of them gasp, seeing Ara and Elsword on the floor, screaming in pain.

"What's going on here!?" Raven shouted. The man turns around and jumps away from them. "Wait! Stop!" Raven shouted. He sighs deeply as the man gets away. He turns back at Elsword and Ara, who are writhing in pain on the ground. He sighs deeply again.

"We'll figure something out after these two are done screaming," He said.

**Meanwhile..**

Chung was leaning against the hallway walls in the last room of Altera core. He sighed deeply as he watched Eve and Add staring at each other. He felt as if he had nothing better to do. Footsteps began echoing in the hallway. He quickly turns around to see Chloe, silently walking towards him. Her head was lowered, and her hair was casting a shadow below her eyes.

"Hi Chloe," Oddly enough, She does not say a word back to him and continues to walk toward the now confused blonde boy. "What's wrong?" He asked. She stops walking as she comes face to face with him. She doesn't even look up at him or says a word. Chung slightly made a worried look. She'd never acted like this before. Maybe this was a trick, he thought. "Did something happen?" He slightly grew more suspicious by the second. Chloe finally moves her head upwards to him. She looked sad. His suspicions disappeared as his eyes widened. He puts his hands on her arms and frantically began to shake her. "What's going on!? What happened!?" He shouted. Chloe slowly smiled a bit.

"To think you'd be worried about me," She said. Chung's eyes widened again.

"Wh...What?" This is a trick, he thought. It had to be. He moves his arms away from her. He wasn't thinking about if Chloe was playing a trick on him or not anymore. He was more concerned about what he just did there. For a moment there, he was actually worried about her. Chloe, out of all people. "This... This better not be a trick or any-" Chloe quickly grabs his cheeks. "Wha-" She quickly silenced him by pushing her lips against his. His eyes widened as his cheeks quickly became warm. His body began to tense up. He slowly began to move his arms, as if he was ready to push her away. Her lips are so... soft... and...warm... he thought. His arms shortly drooped, and his body became less tense. His body just froze from then on. Chloe moves one of her hands away from his cheeks while kissing him, and suddenly punches him in the gut. It was as if it was in slow motion while she watched him collapse to the ground. His lips slipped away from her's, and his eyes seemed to be closing. He finally hits the ground. Oddly enough, to Chloe, it felt like it took centuries for him to actually hit the ground. She stared down at him. She put enough force into that to knock him out, she was sure of it. He wasn't going to get up for a while. A small tear was forming on her cheek.

"I'm so sorry Chung, i can't let you be a part of this. I didn't want it to end this way, but it has to. It's for your own good. Stay safe," She said.

**End of Chapter 7**


	8. Chapter 8: Guess who?

**Sorry that it took such a while to get this in! **

**You already know why it's late. School. Yeah. It makes me crai**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8: Guess who?**

Raven stares at both Ara and Elsword, who were both still screaming from the agonizing pain on their foreheads. He sighs as both of their cries began to diminish.

"What is your head made of!?" shouted Elsword.

"I... I could ask you the same thing.." Ara asked. Her voice was quiet and her pained expression began to disappear. She slowly began to get up, and had her arm pointed down at the red haired boy. He slowly sits up and takes her hand to stand up.

"Thanks," He said. Ara nods. She turns her head and gasps as soon as her eyes met with Raven's. She had no idea that they were here because she was too busy wailing on the ground. She immediately pulled her hand away from Elsword's, and her face started to flush.

"I-It's not what you think!" She shouted, remembering the incident that happened not too long ago. Raven chuckles.

"Oh no, don't worry, we know the both of you weren't up to trouble," He said.

"Ugh... When will this get through to you guys?! I'm not-!"

"It's fine!" Rena interrupted. "We already know you two are dating. I don't see what the big deal is with you hiding it from us though," Rena was standing behind the two of them with Purple, who was staring at the ground. She seemed to be deep in thought. Elsword turns to the green haired woman with a groan.

"For the last time it's-"

"Not a problem for you to let us know," Rena interrupted. "It's fine Elsword! Really! If you don't want us to tease you anymore, then we'll stop, right guys?"

"Alright," Raven said. Purple was still staring at the ground. She was deep in thought again. Rena, who was standing next to her, shakes her arm, and Purple darts back into reality.

"Huh?" She said.

"We're not going to make fun of Elsword because of his new girlfriend anymore, okay?" Rena said. Elsword opens his mouth as if he was going to say something, but then closes it again.

"Aww... Okay, fine," She replied.

"Seriously... it's like talking to a brick wall with you guys," Elsword said. Raven chuckles.

"Alright, now that that's over with," Raven's smile fades away. "We have something to talk about. Let's group up everyone!" Ara, Elsword, Rena and Purple all approach him. They were soon all circled around each other.

"Okay guys, let's take a look at the situation. We're trying to find Eve, right?" Raven said. Everyone nodded. "Okay. Ara, Elsword, the two of you don't know, but while the three of us were looking for Add, we found someone,"

"Really? Who?"

"Actually, he found us. We don't exactly know who he is. He had a black cloak on, so we can safely assume he was hiding his identity. This 'Him' person must have knew I might have pointed him out. He told us where we can find Eve too,"

"Really?!" Ara's eyes began to beam.

"Yes, but-"

"It might be a trap," Purple interrupted the blade master. Raven nodded as Ara began to frown.

"Yeah..." She said. Her voice that was filled with hope was replaced with disappointment.

"He said that she was in Altera Core," Raven said.

"I don't think we should go, it might be too dangerous," Rena said. Raven nodded.

"I think it may be for the best. Elsword? What do you think?" Elsword's eyes were glued on the ground. He sighs deeply and began to walk away."Where are you going?"

"I'm going to where this Altera Core is, and i'm finding Eve," He said.

"Elsword! You can't just do that! It could be a trap!" Rena shouted. Elsword turns around to the group.

"What other choice do we have? It's not like Eve'll come flying back to us or something! If it's a trap, then we'll just bust our way out!"

"Elsword! Just get back here!" Shouted Purple. Elsword shakes his head.

"I'm going! If you're not coming with me, that's fine! I'll find Eve myself! I'll be back soon, so you guys can just-"

"I'm coming too!" Ara quickly ran over to Elsword with a determined look in her eyes. She turned to face the others with Elsword. Raven sighs deeply.

"If i don't go, the two of you will never find it," Raven said as he began walking toward them. Rena and Purple glanced at each other, then turn their heads back at them.

"Leaving an idiot like Elsword alone into a place like that should be considered a crime. I guess i'll go too," Purple said.

"Of course if she's going, i'm coming too, because if i'm not there, you two will probably kill each other," Rena said. Ara's eyes widened as she began to beam once more. Hope had reignited in her eyes. The two of them reunite with the others.

"Lets go!" Ara shouted. The rest nod.

**Meanwhile...**

Chung was sprawled out on the ground. His eyes were closed and he was silent. He immediately opens his eyes and darted his body upwards. It was as if he was waking up from a bad dream. His thoughts began to collect themselves, and he slowly began to remember what happened. He slightly gasps and puts his hands on his face. He began remembering what happened with Chloe. She... She...K-K...His face immediately became warm as he began to clench it. How could he let something like that happen? He was filled with so much regret and embarrassment, he felt like just going back to sleep and never waking up again.

"Ugh..." He curled his fists in front of his face as he tried to grasp the situation. But he couldn't get his mind off of what happened earlier with him and... The mere thought of her name made his thoughts spiral into a huge mess. He sighs deeply as he crossed his legs and put his hands on his knees. He started staring at the ground. He needed to assert the situation. Chung immediately began to blush as his thoughts trailed off to... Her. He shakes his head frantically, as if he was trying to shrug away the feeling. She looked like there was something on her mind, he thought.

"Lightning bolt!" Chung gasped and lifted his head up. A girl's voice echoed from not to far from where he was. He slowly gets up, grabs the cannon strapped on his back, and began walking towards the voice. At that time, he actually began looking at his surroundings. There were trees around him, and there was a drill shaped tower somewhere far away. He nods to himself.

"This must be Return plains," He said. He shortly chuckles to himself, emphasizing the word 'Return'. He'd been here before.

"Look out!" A boy's voice echoed. Chung suddenly gasped and began dashing towards the voice without thinking. Was someone in trouble? He thought. He was soon walking up a distant hill, and he saw a group of people facing a drill machine monster. Must have been summoned through Chloe's magic, he thought. There was a red haired boy, a purple haired girl, a black haired man, a green haired woman, and... That's... The girl he fought earlier! He gasped. If they were with her, then they all must be up to no good. There was no doubt in his mind anymore. He was seconds away from dashing over to them and attacking them all at once, but...No. Not yet. He sighed to himself and crouched down. He began watching them.

"C'mon Purple! Get up!" The red haired boy shouted. He was standing in front of the purple haired girl, and he held his sword defensively behind them both. The purple haired girl seemed to be a magician, judging by her wand. She must've been knocked off of her feet by that monster, He thought. The red haired boy turned around and put his hand out at her. The girl takes his hand and stands up immediately.

"Wind Wedge!" The black haired girl's voice echoed. She dashed at the monster and thrusts her spear at it with lightning speed. "Wolf claw!" She immediately dashes forward and slams her spear on top of the monster. "Wolf Fang!" She swung her spear, and a small black spear flies at the monster. Soon enough, her spear started to glow. She begins swinging her spear, and blasts of energy shaped like wolves' heads fly out of it. She began mimicking the howling they were making as they flew out at the monster. As the final energy blast struck the drill monster, it stopped in it's tracks. The green haired woman quickly jumps in front of her ally.

"Karma!" She shouted. She puts her arm out in front of her, and violent gusts of green colored wind began to erupt before her. Cornered, the monster takes a direct hit, and it explodes. Chung gasps. They're strong, he thought. As debris flew past them, and the monster turned into dust, the both of them turned back to their allies. The black haired man, who had his arms crossed, was watching them the whole time. He had a smile on his face. The red haired boy turns to him with a glare.

"Why didn't you help us!?" He shouted.

"If i faced such a weak monster, it would have been down in seconds. You four need the practice," The man replied.

"But Purple was in trouble! Why didn't you help then!?"

"I was about to, but you swooped in and saved her yourself,"

"But Purple has o-"

"Elsword!" The girl named Purple shouted. The startled swordsman turned to her. "Just drop it, okay?" She said. The boy named Elsword sighed. This has gone far enough, Chung thought to himself with a nod. He took a couple steps back, and started sprinting towards the edge of the hill. With a loud cry, he leaps off of the hill, and fires his cannon behind him for extra momentum. He lands right behind them and started walking toward them.

"Hey!" He shouted. The group suddenly turned to him. The black haired man gasps and grins at him.

"Chung! It's you!" He shouted. Chung's eyes widened. How did he know his name? The blonde haired boy immediately shrugs off his confusion, grabbed his gun from his white armor, and points it at them.

"It's you!" The black haired girl shouted. Chung simply turned his head to her and glared at her menacingly.

"I'm going to assume these are your friends, right?" He said. Ara nods. "Then i'm going to politely ask you all to leave. Now."

"Not gonna happen!" Elsword shouted as he immediately entered a battle stance. The black haired man puts his arm in front of him.

"That's enough. We're not going to fight. He's an ally," He said.

"Well he sure doesn't act like an one!" Elsword shouted back.

"Please!" The black haired girl shouted. "We just want to get our friend back! After that, we'll never come here again, we promise!"

"Friend? Who?" Chung asked.

"A friend named Eve!" Chung's eyes widened. "Listen, i'm sorry about what i did earlier! I was in a hurry!"

"Eve? Does she have white hair and...-"

"Yes!" She cut him off. Chung lowered his head. All they want to do is save a friend.. he thought. This was the same girl that attacked him, but she already apologized for it. We were the ones that took their friend, Chung thought. All they were trying to do was get her back. He slowly lowers his gun and sighs. He felt like the bad guy.

"Okay," Chung finally said. He looked up at them and was greeted by the black haired girl's unusually wide grin. "I'll show you all where she is,"

"That's okay, we already know the way, but you can still come with us, Chung," The man who knew his name said. He sighed again and asked himself something. Which side was he on? He closes his eyes, for a moment. He opens them, then smiles at the man.

"Sure," He said with a nod.

**Meanwhile...**

Add was doing what he was usually doing: Staring at Eve. Eve was staring blankly at his curious eyes. What would she do next? The mere thought of that intrigued him.

"Add," A familiar voice echoed across the room. Add turns his head to see a cloaked man walking toward him.

"What do you want?" He asked in an annoyed tone.

"It's about time we put Eve in the pod," Add's eyes widened. "Chloe told you about this, correct?"

"Yes," He answered with a sigh. He turns around and slowly crouches behind Eve without saying another word. As if on command, Eve obediently latches onto Add's back. "Where do you want me to put her?"

"Come with me," Add nods as he began to follow the man. As he walked with him, he turned to look at Eve. Eve's eyes were closed, and she looked like she was sound asleep. It never bothered him before, but the way she wrapped her arms around him made him feel... weird. There was a bit of red on his cheeks as he sighed a bit and turned his head away. They go into the hallway and into the stat room. The man walks toward the stat room, and presses a button. A digital keyboard appeared in front of him. He began pressing some of the keys, and it disappears. The man takes a step back, and the whole wall suddenly began to rotate. Add's eyes widened. The wall finishes rotating and reveals it's other side. It was a glowing green pod strapped onto the wall. It had wires around it, and there seemed to be leather inside of the pod, as if it was made for someone to be inside of it. "Put her in there," The man said. Add nods and walks to the pod. He turns around and crouches down for her to sit inside. Eve stared blankly at him as she lay in the pod. "Theres a button on the wall," As if on command, the white haired man's eyes darted at the wall. There was indeed a red button on the wall that said 'CLOSE' in big letters. There was glass covering it. "Whenever you're ready," The man added. Add nodded as his eyes darted back at her.

"May I ask you something..?" She suddenly spoke up. Add nodded once more. "Please.. promise me you won't hurt my friends," He made a puzzled look. What kind of question was that? When did she start worrying about her friends? Of course he had to hurt them. It was the only way he'd be able to escape.

"You must kill everyone," The voice from above echoed from his memories. He lowers his head, and his hair's shadow completely covers his eyes. He slowly reaches for the button on the wall and lifts the glass up. He presses the button, and glass began to lift up from the pod, like a window slowly closing. He lifts his head up and stares right at the expressionless white haired girl.

"Sure," He said without thinking. Eve nodded. The glass completely closes the pod. Suddenly, water began rising inside of it. Before the water could get to her face, she mouthed the words: 'Thank you', and leans back. As the water reaches her eyes, she closes them.

"I'll be sure to report this to 'Him'." He said. Add nods without turning his head to him, and the mysterious man leaves. Add was staring blankly at Eve. What has he just done? He told her that he wasn't going to hurt her friends, which was an obvious lie. If he wanted to get out of here, he had to. But... that would mean leaving her behind. And if he had to kill everyone, wouldn't that mean he'd have to kill Eve as well? Add puts his hand on Eve's pod.

"Eve.." He said. He grins. Maybe... maybe saying yes to her was a good thing. Maybe he could use her friends to tap into her true powers.. maybe...Wait... What? That's weird, he thought. This was the part when he would start laughing like a total maniac, But, he wasn't. He was feeling something. Something else. Something, different. He slowly crouches down and put his elbows on his knees. He cupped his hands and moved them near his mouth. He looked like he was deep in thought. He sighs deeply as he finds out what he was feeling: He was feeling guilt. He felt guilt for making a plan like that. If he did something like that, he'd be going back on his word, and he'd hurt Eve as a consequence. Why would he care about something as meaningless like that? He just wanted to see her power. Right? He slowly began to sit on the ground as he pulled in his legs and embraced them. He listened to the humming sound of the pod as he stared at the ground. He was acting different from before, and he definitely wasn't happy. Despite his uncertainty, there was only thing he knew.

He missed Eve.

**Meanwhile...**

The Elgang was greeted by sunlight as they leave a cave. They had just left a dungeon that Raven referred to as the Transporting Tunnel B4-1.

"How much longer until we get there?" Purple asked.

"We're not too far from here. If we keep this pace up, i'd say about 30 minutes," Raven said. Chung nods in agreement.

"Just so you all know, the moment something happens, and I don't like it, i'm taking you all down," He said. Purple leans over to Rena and puts her hand in front of her lips.

"Are you sure we should trust this guy? I mean, he's literally looking for a fight," She said. Rena shakes her head.

"As long as we don't do anything he considers bad, then we should be fine," She replied. Purple glances back at Chung, then sighs.

"I guess so," She said. They all continue to walk ahead in complete silence. The only thing that could be heard is the sound of leaves rustling in the air. There were no monsters in sight. Purple sighs deeply with a bored look on her face. She didn't like this at all. The only time she'd welcome peace and quiet is when shes deep in thought, but now, she wasn't. She turns to Elsword, who's eyes were looking ahead. "Hey, Elsword, how's that girlfriend of yours?" She asked with a grin. She taps his shoulder with her elbow.

"What're you talking about?" He answered.

"You know what i'm talking about,"

"It's a misunderstanding though,"

"Sure,"

"Purple! We said that we wouldn't pick on him for that anymore, remember?" Rena suddenly spoke up. Purple sighs.

"Oh, right. I forgot," She said.

"Say sorry!"

"Fine. Sorry Elsword.." She said reluctantly. Rena smiles at her then looks ahead again. The silence returned. Purple sighs deeply again and turns to Raven.

"Hey Raven.. Back there, if Elsword didn't come in time, you were going to save me, right?" She asked. Raven turns to her and nods.

"Of course I would," He said with a smile. Purple's eyes suddenly widen as her cheeks became red. Despite knowing that he'd save her anyway, she knew he'd probably smile at her. Seeing that smile just made her feel...nice. She smiled back at him.

"Whoa," Elsword said as everyone but Purple stop in their tracks. Puzzled, The magician looks ahead and gasps herself. There was a large mechanical door in front of them. It seemed to be closed. Suddenly, the large door began to slowly open. It was making mechanical noises as it's horizontal doors opened. The door completely opens, and it reveals that there was someone inside of the cave. There was a man with a black cloak on. This black cloaked man looked different from the other two, this one looked a bit taller and a little bit more built. There was no doubt. This was a completely different person. He seemed to have no weapon, however.

"Who's that?" Purple asked. Raven shrugs and turns to Chung.

"Do you know who this is?" He asked. Chung shrugs.

"I don't know. I usually don't really see who's under those dark cloaks," He answered.

"You may have beaten me before, but this time, i'm going to rip that hood out of your coat!" Elsword shouted, he didn't seem to notice this was a different person.

"Elsword!" Rena said. "This isn't the same gu-" Without warning, he immediately began charging at the man. The whole group gasps.

"Not again..! Elsword! You idiot!" Purple shouted. While letting out a battle cry, Elsword rushes at the man and swings his sword at him. The man effortlessly ducks under his attack and slides behind him. Elsword's eyes widened as the mysterious man made a paper like gesture with his hand and struck the back of his neck. The previously enraged swordsman shouts in pain and collapses.

"Elsword!" Everyone but Chung shouted. The man grabs his shirt and lifts him up. He then lifts his hand up and makes a paper gesture with it, as if he was going to hurt Elsword somehow. The dazed redhead was unable to move. While this was happening, the others were already sprinting to his aid. Purple immediately teleported in front of them both.

"Let go of him you jerk!" She shouted. She thrusts her arm in front of them, and fire bursts out of her palm. With swift movements, the man swipes her hand away, and a fireball flies out of her palm and at the air beside them. He lets go of Elsword, and leaps away from her. She turned around to see that he'd jumped so high, he completely avoided the others. He lands behind them all as everyone else was still catching up to the two of them.

"Ugh.." Elsword moaned. Purple turned to him and put her arm out.

"You're such an idiot. Didn't Raven tell you not to rush in like that? C'mon, get up," She said. Elsword puts his arm out at her and takes her hand to get up.

"Thanks," He said.

"An eye for an eye," She said with a small smile. The others approach them from behind and run to their side. Purple glances at the man, then back at the group.

"I...I think i can take him," She said. The whole group but Chung gasps.

"What?" Rena said.

"You think so?" Raven said.

"But... Purple, you-"

"Back there, he actually had to slap my hand away when i was going to use some new spell!" Purple interrupted Elsword. "He... might have no magic resistances?" The group just stares at her. "I-I don't know!" The panicked mage shouted. She sighs. "I'm trying to think positive, alright!? I... I can take him... I can take him..." She turns back at the man and repeats the words over and over again. It didn't seem like she was assuring everyone else anymore, rather, she seemed to be assuring herself. A hand suddenly lands on her shoulder.

"You're not fighting him alone, we'll doing this together," She said. Purple turned at her with her eyes widened. There was fear in her eyes. Rena gives her a warm smile, and Purple slightly smiles back, as if some of her fear went away.

"Y-Yeah... We can do this.. we can do this.." She said while taking deep breaths. Rena turned to the others.

"You guys can go without us. You all probably know this Eve person alot better than we do," She said. Raven nods.

"No, we can't ju-"

"Elsword, they can handle it,"

"But-"

"Elsword! Let's go," Elsword clenches his fist and his eyes tightly. Raven puts his hand on his head.

"I understand you want to help them, but they can do this on their own," He said. "If you keep protecting them all the time, how will they learn how to defend themselves? They're gonna be okay, Elsword," After a while, the red haired boy takes a deep breath and nods.

"Okay.." He said with a nod.

"Are we ready to go?" Chung asked, already next to the entrance. Raven nods.

"Yeah. Let's go," Raven turns to Ara, who was silent the whole time, and nods at her. She nods back as the four of them walk to the door. The huge, mechanical door began to close, and made noises as it's gears grinded together. Both Purple and Elsword look behind their backs. Elsword makes a thumbs up gesture at her. Purple nods at him and makes a thumbs up gesture back at him. Then, with a final screech, the door shut.

"Let's not let their sacrifice be in vain," Chung said. Raven nods.

"You took the words right out of my mouth," He said.

"Let's go, we're coming Eve!" Ara shouted. With that, they all started sprinting ahead.

**Meanwhile...**

Chloe sits quietly against a wall in the hallway of the last room of Altera Core. She stares at the ground hugs her legs. A figure with a black cloak on approaches her and stands next to her.

"Hey," Chloe suddenly said. The figure nods. "You're not that other guy, are you? Y'know.. 'His right hand man' who's serious all the time, and obsesses about killing that Raven guy?" The mysterious man does not reply. "You're being awfully quiet, aren't you?" Chloe turns her head to the man. "Pull your hood down, let me see who you are," With a nod, the mysterious man puts his hands near his cloak. "No, stop. You're not him. If you were, you wouldn't have even stayed here for this long. Don't take off your hoodie either. As long as you have a chip inside of you, you need to keep that hood on, remember that," The man nods. "So it's you... Uh... I don't even know your name, Sorry. Do you not know your name?" The man shakes his head. "Right.. 'He' must've not given you enough memories. I wonder why though... I guess that doesn't matter. I'm glad you're here though. I wanted to talk to someone anyway," The man nods again.

"As soon as i heard the plan, i didn't like it at all. I knew i could have been killed for it, but I knocked out Chung and put him in a safe place. Weird huh? I'm assigned to watch him, i mess with him a little, messing with him turns into flirting with him, and now all of a sudden i'm attached to him. Heh. And i'm supposed to be the bad guy," Chloe began to chuckle. "I don't think i was supposed to do that. I'm thankful i didn't die when i did it, but why didn't I? Does 'He' know something that I don't? " Chloe sighs. "Oh. That's right.. I should have told you I have a chip inside of me too. These things are like chains... They're like a curse. They cling you to 'Him', and no matter what you can do, you can't escape. Because if you do, you'll die," She sighed again. "I just hope he's safe... Actually.. knowing him, he'd probably come back rushing after me. That's probably why 'He' didn't kill me using this chip. This guy outsmarted me, and i don't even know what he looks like," Chloe chuckled again. "Maybe I should have thought this through... Ugh... I guess if he does come, i'll have to knock him out again," She said. The man nods as Chloe finally turns her head to him. "I know you didn't really do anything by just standing there, but... thanks," She said with a sad smile. The man nods as Chloe stared back at the wall.

"There's three of you guys with those dark cloaks, right? First, theres 'His' right hand man, You, and that other guy. I asked about that other guy to 'Him', and 'He' just told me that he was very strong. I really don't get why they have to wear cloaks though... I wonder where I could get one..." She said. She finally shrugs and sighs deeply. "I really hope Chung isn't facing that guy though..." Chloe sighed. "Anyway, I heard you did a good job restraining that Eight girl, and some redhead boy." The man nods. The two of them began staring at the wall for a while. They were both used to the sound of humming. It was almost music to their ears. Almost.

"Wait," Chloe suddenly said. She turned to the man as the man turned back at her. "Don't you have red hair too?"

**Meanwhile...**

Raven, Ara, Elsword and Chung continue to sprint through the mechanical dungeon.

"A dead end!" Elsword shouted as everyone stopped on their tracks.

"No, Elsword, this is an elevator. We're fine. It's going to start working soon, just give it a second," Raven said. Chung nods.

"Yeah," He said.

"I hope Eve's okay.." Ara said. Without warning, the floor below them started to move downwards. Elsword and Ara almost even lose their balance. A humming noise and gears spinning was the only thing echoing in the elevator as the group remains silent.

"We're almost there," He said. The group nodded. Suddenly, the sound of clapping echoed in the elevator. The group immediately turn to the source of the clapping, a cloaked figure.

"You're here.." The figure said.

"Are you... How did you get past-"

"I'm not that same man," The man interupted Raven.

"What're you doing here then? Are you here to warn us?" The man suddenly began to snicker. Raven's eyes widened as his snickering became louder and louder. For a while, it didn't seem like it would stop, But it finally does as he ended it with a sigh.

"No... I'm here to kill you," His voice was so sharp it sounded like it could cut you in half. It wasn't even intent that filled his voice anymore. It was bloodlust. The group immediately enter battle stances, as the man puts his arm on his coat. Suddenly, the man immediately lifts his coat completely off as the group watched in shock. The man's identity is completely revealed. He had a red and black uniform, and a black mask. There were yellow lights glowing on the helmet. He had a mechanical arm, just like Raven, and his sword was glowing light red. Through that dark mask that covered his face, you could just tell he was grinning widely. The whole group were not as surprised as Raven was. Raven just stood there in complete shock, his eyes were widened. There were no words to express how surprised he was. His expression was priceless. The man liked it. He loved it. He loved every single moment of it. He wanted to bask in his astonishment.

"You're alive!?"

"Surprised to see me, Raven!?" The man shouted with rage and pride mixed together. He sounded like he was waiting to say that for days, years, maybe. His voice had also changed completely. It sounded almost exactly like Raven's, except there was an mechanical echo in it, as if he was talking in a walkie-talkie. "You thought I was dead, didn't you!? Well i'm still alive!"

"That's... Impossible..." He said. Elsword turns to Raven.

"You know this guy?" He asked. Soon, Chung and Ara turn to Raven, waiting for an answer. He just stood there, dumbfounded. He finally closes his eyes and sighs deeply. He slowly enters a battle stance.

"Chung, Ara, Elsword, I can take him on alone," He said. The group gasps.

"What!?" Ara shouted.

"But-"

"This is my fight," He interrupted Elsword.

"But you-"

"Elsword! it's okay. There's only one way to Altera core from here, and it's down. You're going to have to jump," Raven said.

"J-Jump!?" Ara shouted. Chung nods.

"I understand. I'll show them the rest of the way. Good luck," He said. Raven nods back at him.

"How could you just say that!?" Elsword shouted.

"Elsword, il be fine, just go," Elsword clenches his hands and swallowed his anger.

"Fine," He said. Chung walks to the edge of the elevator. He looked down, and saw a large shadow. For a second, a blue light glowed through the Elevator's walls. He nods.

"Yeah, we can jump from here," He said as he turned back at the others. Elsword and Ara walk slowly to the edge of the elevator with him. Raven smiles at the three of them. Elsword slowly looks down and gasps.

"Whoa! It looks like we could die if we jumped now," A ball of sweat formed on his head as he nervously laughed. He turned back at Raven. "C-Can't we just do this later? I mean, we can just beat this guy up an-" Without warning, Chung shoves Elsword out of the elevator. The echoing sound of his screaming gradually became quieter and quieter. Chung and Ara nod at each other and jump after him. Raven turns his head back at the man.

"Thanks for waiting," He said.

"I don't want them getting in the way," The man replied.

"What's this? Does the crow rider have a soft side for innocent people?"

"No, I just don't want to hear anyone else screaming but you..while i'm cutting you into pieces!"

**End of Chapter 8**

**Sorry if the chapters are too long! Tell me if they are though, i'll shorten them if it's necessary. This is a part of the reason why it's taking a while to get them published, mainly because of the editing.**

**OH GOD THE EDITING **

**this+ Homework=CryingRai-Rai. get it? cause my name is raichu and**

**oh forget it**

**it just makes me sad k  
**

**Jokes aside, i'm not trying to complain to you guys either, i love writing this as much as you love this story (I hope) and i'm wondering if the chapters are too long.**

**So gimme some feedback. Thanks.**

**by the way if you call me rai-rai i'll probably laugh**


	9. Chapter 9: The Proposal

**Sorry for this taking a long time, i had a buncha homework and junk.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9: The Proposal**

The humming noise inside Altera Core was drowned out by a echoing scream coming from above. Moments later, a red haired boy plummets to the ground. His shouting is silenced with a thud as he landed on his back. He shortly sits up and rubs his hands against his head. Suddenly, an immense force lands right on top of him without warning. Elsword closes his eyes tightly and endures the pain, and finally opens them to see nothing but black cloth in front of him.

"I landed on something soft!" A familiar voice shouted. The red haired boy immediately realized what was going on. Ara was lying right on top of him. He shortly began smacking his hand on the floor, trying to signal Ara to get off of him. The clueless black haired girl begins turning her head left and right.

"I'm sure Elsword fell before us.. Where is he?"

"MMMFFF!" Elsword's shout came out as muffled words as he tried to get her attention. Ara finally looks over her shoulder and looks down at him. She quickly bolts away from him with a startled shriek.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" She said as she started to bow to him apologetically. Elsword shortly stands up.

"Just watch where you're fa-"

"Look out below!" Chung's voice echoed from above. Elsword gasped as he looked up, seeing the blonde haired boy above him. He quickly leaps away from him as the blonde landed with a loud thud. He creates a small crater below him.

"Thank goodness you warned me! Jeez," Elsword shouted. Chung nods.

"No problem."

"I'm so sorry!" Elsword turns around to see Ara still bowing apologetically.

"Just stop acting weird. C'mon, we have to save Eve, right?" The swordsman said. Ara nods, there were slight tears streaming from her cheeks.

"Y-Yeah," She said with a small sniffle.

"Let's go," Chung said. The three of them finally nod as Ara wipes some tears from her cheeks. Her saddened face quickly turned into a focused and confident one. The three of them began running ahead. The hallway ahead of them seemed endless. It almost seemed like there would be nothing else but the humming noise echoing from the light. Just then, beams of light with colors consisting of red, blue and green appeared before them. Chung immediately stops in his tracks. Surprised, Ara stops in her tracks as well. Elsword, failing to notice that his allies had stopped, continued to run. He was heading straight for a red beam.

"Hey! Don't touch that!" Chung shouted as he put his arm out. It was too late. As Elsword touched the beam of light with his ankle, he trips as if something were actually there. Suddenly, the sound of an activated alarm rang in the dungeon as Elsword wrapped his arms around his ankle. He clenches his eyes and rolls on the ground while groaning out of pain as the disappointed blonde slaps his palm against his face and shook his head. Within seconds, machine like monsters surround the three of them. It was as if they were summoned. Chung enters a battle stance as Ara approached her fallen ally and helped him up.

"Ugh... Thanks," Elsword said. The spearman nodded. As Elsword gets to his feet, Ara turns to her enemies around her. Elsword quickly enters a battle stance.

"Let's crush these guys!" He shouted. His two allies beside him nod in agreement.

**Meanwhile..**

A short breeze washes over the three standing near the large metallic door. Purple and Rena stand together face to face with the cloaked man.

"He isn't doing anything... it's making me nervous," Rena said. Purple gulps.

"Y-Yeah. I think we should just attack him with everything we've got. Maybe... maybe it'll catch him by surprise?" Purple's voice sounded exceptionally nervous. Rena turns to her.

"I know you're scared, but let's actually think about this rationally. Just pretend you're alive in the real world. In the real world, you don't actually have two extra 'lives'. Let's just focus on how we're going to take him down," She said.

"B-But i am! That was my plan!"

"We need to know what he can do first. I say we go and trade some blows with him, you know, to see what he does," Purple blinked. That actually made sense. More sense than her own plan, at least. She nods in agreement.

"Alright, You go in, i'll...cover you," She said with slight uncertainty in her voice. Rena nods and smiles at her.

"We're going to be alright, okay?" She said. Purple nods and smiles back nervously. With another gulp, she slowly grasped her staff with both hands. She finally nods again after a deep sigh.

"Let's do this," She said with more confidence. Rena nods.

"That's the spirit, c'mon," She said. She finally turns to the man, who was waiting for them patiently. Rena slowly began walking toward the man and slowly unsheathing her blade. Purple followed, but kept a distance between them. Silence filled the air as she walked closer and closer towards him. The man does not say a word nor does a thing. As each step was made, the sound of leaves crunching under her feet echoed, and the wind grew more and more violent. Rena's hair was soon being carried in the wind as she glared straight at the man's concealed face.

"Sorry for making you wait," She said.

"Hello there...Green," Rena's eyes widened as the man suddenly began to speak. His voice was somewhat deep, but definitely threatening. A wind gust blows against the three of them. Purple's eyes were widened, and she had her hand covering her mouth.

"Wh-What!?" Rena shouted.

"Who're you supposed to be!?" Purple shouted. The man started laughing at their astonished faces.

"Don't play dumb. The both of you were working for 'Him' before, back when it all started. There wasn't much of us back then," The man proceeds to chuckle at the two of them. "Too bad you didn't take the chips when 'He' told you to. Or else you wouldn't have ran away."

"Who are you!? "After another brief wind gust, the greed haired woman started running straight at the man. The man stood nonchalantly as she approached. She swings her blade at him, and at the archer's surprise, the man had used his arm to block it. There wasn't a single scratch on his arm, not even his coat was cut. The man swings his arm away, and her sword deflects away from him. The archer glared at him as she started swinging her sword again and again. The man blocked her attacks with his arm once more. He then finally grabs Rena's blade as she swung it again. She didn't have time to be surprised as the cloaked man lifts both her sword and herself. She shortly began to shriek as the man swung her body in spirals in the air, and finally tosses her away with her sword. Purple gasps.

"Rena!" She shouted as Rena hit the ground with a thud. Without thinking, the panicking magician begins rushing towards her fallen ally. Before she knew it, the man was already dashing towards her. The man meets with her, and quickly punches her right in the stomach. The magician's eyes widen as her jaw slowly dropped. She attempted to shout in pain, but it only came out as small, air restricted mumbles. As the man pulled back his fist, Purple wrapped her arms around her stomach and fell to her knees. Without warning, the man grabbed her neck and lifted her body up. Too dazed to move, Purple dangled helplessly.

"Let her go!" The man turns his head and sees Rena standing behind him. There was dirt all over her face and clothes.

"As you wish," The man said. The cloaked figure then turns back at Purple, and releases her. The magician lands back on her knees once more. After standing still for a while, the man then punts Purple right in the stomach. Rena's eyes widened. She could do nothing but watch as the sound of Purple's pained cry rang in her ears. Purple's body is flung into the air, and rolls on the ground violently upon landing. She lied on the ground unconscious.

Rena immediately started running at the man. "You...!" She shouted. The man slowly turned to the vengeful archer.

**Meanwhile...**

The sound of gears grinding against each other was almost drowned out from the sound of blades clashing in the air. The loud clanging noise rang in the air after each second, there wasn't a single moment when the noise ceased. The source of the noise was from the Crow Rider relentlessly swinging his sword at Raven, who could seemingly do nothing but block. Even though it looked like he was driven into a corner, the Crow Rider saw his calm expression. He didn't like it. He didn't like it one bit. Looking at it made him angry. His anger was the thing that fueled his next attack, and the next, and the one after that. As he swung his blade once more. Raven widened his eyes and swings his sword directly at the man's sword. The masked man completely flinches as his blade deflects. Seeing an opening, the blade master thrusts his blade right at him. Right before it reached him, The Crow Rider latches his mechanical arm right onto it with lightning fast reflexes. Raven froze.

"What?" He said. The Crow Rider shortly begins to laugh. His laughter this time was much more sinister than before, it could have even rivaled Add's laughter.

"I have modifications on my body... I'm twice as strong!" The Crow Rider pulls Raven's blade away from him, and pulls his body with it. He then uses his knee to strike Raven as he staggered towards him. Raven is sent flying briefly, and then jumps to his feet as soon as his body touches the ground. The Crow rider points Raven's blade at him, and lied his own blade on the back of his neck.

"Now.. What will you do!?...It doesn't matter what you do, really. Remember this, Raven! As long as i'm modified like this: you will never defeat me!"

**Meanwhile...**

The sound of alarms complete drowned out the footsteps of Elsword, Ara and Chung, as they all dashed through the hallways of Altera Core. They had just finished taking care of the monsters that ambushed them, and afterwards being greeted by more monsters due to a particular red haired boy not learning his lesson. They soon reach what seemingly looks like the end of the road. Elsword, who was ahead of the two, stops in his tracks, and so does his allies. There was no more platforms to run on ahead. It looked like the road had been cut off. Puzzled, the red haired boy looks down at the mechanical cliff. Below, it seemed like an endless fall into a gleaming abyss. He started looking around the place to try to create more options. His eyes widen as he notices some sort of entrance beside him.

"Do we have to jump again?" He asked. Chung shakes his head.

"No, we don't. Just wait," He said. Suddenly, the platform below them began to move. Both Ara and Elsword let out small yelps as they almost lose their balance. With the sound of gears grinding against each other, the platform begins to slowly move them towards the entrance. As soon as they were inside, they were greeted by a blinding white flash of light. The group immediately used their arms to shield their eyes. After a while, the light fades. The three of them find them selves in the same room Chung was in for a long time, the room where the mechanical titan resided. Chung ran to where it always was, in the center of the room. Elsword and Ara followed. To Chung's surprise, it was nowhere to be found.

"What!?" He shouted. "Where's that giant robot!?" The sound of hands clapping and footsteps echoed in the room as a figure walked out of a hallway across the room. After a while, the figure is revealed to be Chloe. The three of them gasp as she approached the group.

"Chloe!?" Chung shouted. Ara and Elsword immediately entered their battle stances.

"Oh, it's you..." Chloe snaps her fingers. "Eight, right? Heh. I remembered your name. You should be happy," She said.

"My name is Ara," She corrected. Chloe shrugs.

"Whatever, you can call yourself anything you want, see if i care," She said in an unpleasant tone.

"Chloe! What's going on!?" Chung shouted. Chloe glanced at Chung with seemingly uninterested eyes.

"What do you want?" She said.

"Don't ignore me! Where is that giant robot!? Answer me!" He shouted.

"I dunno. Why don't you ask someone else?" The blonde's face became even more infuriated.

"Answer me, now!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. Chloe chuckled a bit.

"I thought you knew. I forgot how stupid you can be sometimes," The armored boy clenched his fists as an attempt to hold back his anger."Basically, 'He' thought of a better idea. Don't worry, this place'll still blow if someone somehow cuts off the main power..but...the robot's gone. It's history, so just forget about it." She concluded.

"...Before i try to take you down with everything I have," He sounded like he was at the brink of screaming. "I want to ask one more question. Why did you knock me out?" Chloe slowly looked away from him. There was slight guilt in her eyes. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. She finally turns her head back at Chung.

"That's because i wanted to just watch you squirm," She said in a cruel tone.

"What!?"

"That's right, I hit you for the fun of it, and sent you out there just so i could crush you myself. You were so easy to toy with! I had you wrapped around my finger, and there was nothing you could do about it!"

"You... Why!? I... I thought.." For an instant, Chloe began to frown. She immediately turns her frown upside down, and attempts to make the cruelest smile she could muster.

"You thought what!? Want to know what i think? You're just a tool, Chung!" Chung clenched his fists harder and harder. He slightly lowered his head as his hair's shadow covered his eyes. "All you need is a reason to attack someone, and you'll do it! You keep going on about protecting people, but you can't even protect your own father!" She finished.

"That's enough!" Chung lifted his voice without lifting his head up. "I was wrong to begin to even think that you were an ally!" He finally lifts his head up. Chloe's eyes widen for a split second. She sighed as she closed her eyes and turned her head away. "All you do is just give orders! You treat me like a dog and put your arms around me as if you like me or something! Now i know it was all just a trick. I'm going to do something that i should have done a long time ago. I'm taking you down!"

"Take me out?" Chloe started to chuckle. "I don't think you understand, Chung. Do you want to know why that robot is gone!? Do you remember how there was a glowing rock it took energy out of?"

"What about it?"

"Well..it's called the El. And just like many other things, it has a dark side, which was what 'He' was aiming for. Eight.. Do you remember that bracelet I have?"

"I told you, my name is Ara!"

"Answer the question," Defeated, Ara sighed.

"...Yes, i do." Chloe smiled.

"Good. Well, it turns out this bracelet can do alot more things than i thought. Chloe puts her arm out above her. Suddenly, purple colored orbs started to gather near her wrist. Chung, Ara, and Elsword begin to watch in horror as her whole body began to glow purple. A purple colored electric field appeared around her. Chloe waved her arm away from the sky.

"My bracelet can absorb dark El!" She started to laugh manically. "Fortunately, it makes my anti memory field visible, but who cares!? I'm twice as strong now!"

"Anti memory field?" Elsword asked.

"Eight, why don't you explain to him what that means?"

"For the last time... My name is Ara!"

"Whatever," Chloe glanced over to Chung with a grin on her face. There was a infuriated glare on his face. Almost the kind of glare that could kill someone. Chloe's grin slowly faded away. She sighs deeply and briefly stares at the ground and turns her head away. She whispered something under her breath and turns back at the others.

"C'mon! Let's go..!" She finally shouted.

**Meanwhile...**

Purple lies on the ground, looking lifeless. The grass around her was slowly stroking against her cheek as her eyes slowly began to tighten lightly. She lets out a small, slightly confused moan as she opened her eyes. Her sight was a bit hazy, and she felt like all of her strength was sapped away from her. As the fogginess in her eyes faded, she begun to hear battle cries coming from a familiar voice. Purple gasps and pushes her body up with all of her strength. She rubs her eyes with her hands and the fogginess completely disappeared. She saw Rena, seemingly in a deadlock with the cloaked man. He actually had a sword in his hands that he was using to defend himself, despite being able to use his arm to do the same thing. His sword was short, red, and sabre like. The green haired woman glared at the man's concealed face.

"R-...Rena!" Purple shouted. Rena immediately turns her head to Purple and smiles.

"P-Purple! Thank goodness... you're...okay!" She spoke in the most kind tone she could muster as she struggled against the man.

"R-Rena! I-...I'll help you!" Purple spoke in a frantic, panicking tone. She began looking around for her staff. It has to be somewhere, she thought. She turns around and looks behind her back, and there it was, lying on the ground. She immediately grabs it and slowly got to her feet. By the time she did, she sees Rena continuing to struggle against the man, and the man was slowly getting the upper hand. The green haired woman's strength was about to give out. She slowly fell to her knees.

"Rena! I'm going to help you!" Without thinking, Purple puts her arm out instead of her wand. "Plasma Cutter!" She shouted. Suddenly, a small laser bolts out of her pointer finger, and right at the two of them. The man turns his head as the laser was charging right to him. He immediately dashes away, and jumps away from it completely. Rena loses her balance and falls on the ground. She started breathing heavily.

"G-...Good job.. Purple," She finally said. She lifts herself to her feet.

"I-...Is he gone?" Purple asked. Rena turns her head over her shoulder. He was nowhere to be found.

"I think so," Rena replied. "Maybe he-" Suddenly, the sound of a blade slashing through the air echoed. Rena's eyes widened, as Purple immediately covered her mouth with both of her hands. She had a horrified look on her face. She couldn't help but scream a bit as the green haired woman's body tilted towards the ground, and finally collapsed with a thud.

"RENA!" She shouted. "NOOOOOOO!" The man stood behind her, his sword was out in front of him, and he looked like he had just swung it. He slowly started walking towards Purple. Her eyes widened with horror. They widened so much it looked like her eyes could just pop out of their sockets. She was afraid. She was more than afraid. She takes a few steps back, and turns around. She immediately starts running away, panting in fear. She kept looking behind her, trying to see if the man decided to chase her. The man was just standing there, sword in hand. Within seconds, he began running after Purple. With a terrified shriek, Purple turned her head away and started sprinting as fast as she could. She looked behind her again, and sees that the man was right behind her. He was slowly getting to her side, and she shrieked louder and louder. Her thoughts were racing in her head. He's gaining on me! She thought. I need to run faster! She tried to run faster, but she gradually became slower. This was her limit. She turned her head to the man beside her. The man didn't even try to attack her, he was just watching her. Right then and there, she slightly saw his face. He was smiling. He was enjoying all of this. If she didn't run any faster, this would be it.

She couldn't.

The man starts to run ahead of Purple, and moves in front of her, then dashes towards her, arm first. He grabs her neck and lifts her body up. The helpless magician, who was in the same position as before she lost consciousness, was squirming yet again. His grip became tighter and tighter, suddenly, his grip loosened a bit, followed by sudden laughter. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"I'm going to let you go..." He said in a threatening tone. "And if you try to run, then we're going to have a problem," Purple nods her head out of fear. "Good," He said. He releases Purple from his grasp. Purple falls to her knees yet again and gasps for air.

"Wh-...Why...? Why...are you doing this?" She asked in the middle of her breaths.

"Tell me, Purple, do you... want more... power?"

"More..power?"

"Yes. More power. More power than you can ever imagine. But, in return, you must do as i say," The magician's eyes widened. More power..? She thought. Then, she began thinking the unthinkable. She began thinking the unimaginable. She thought about saying yes to his offer. If she did this, she thought, then she would be stabbing the whole group in the back. She would be stabbing Rena in the back. For that moment, she even started questioning her moral. She was surely going to say no to his offer...right? She sighs deeply and turns to Rena with a apologetic look on her face. She then turns to the man. She slowly begins to open her mouth.

"I..."

**End of Chapter 9**

**What do you think Purpl- er, Aisha's going to say? **


End file.
